Midnight Summer
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: Marron has been spending her life doing NOTHING! Finally her best friend forces her to go to her first party. There, Marron meets the man of her dreams. But what happens when she finds out the truth about him? ***COMPLETE***
1. Love At First Sight

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!  
  
Bet you can't guess who it is! Yep, you're right. It's SSJ. Thank God, I didn't bet any money! Anyways, what's up? Same here.  
  
(For any of you who may have already read this chapter, and might be looking back at previous chapters of this fic, yes I did redo this. But, I did not changing anything accept the stuff at the introduction and the spelling and grammatical errors. ^.^)  
LET'S BEGIN!  
  
Chapter 1: Love At First Sight  
  
Marron sat back into her chair. Three weeks ago she was nothing but a poor, single...who read "Tales Of The Enchantment" to herself. Now, she was a poor, single...who read "Mysteries Of Romance" to herself.  
  
There was a soft knock at the fragile wooden door, which almost caused it to cave in and collapse to the floor. Marron looked up from her book curiously.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked. There was a brief silence then a faint voice answered.  
  
"Pan!" Marron jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. She unlocked and pulled open the door, nearly ripping it off the wall. Marron threw her arms around Pan, when she saw what was in her hands.  
  
"Yippy!" she cried in delight, "You brought the book."  
  
Marron snatched the book from Pan and ran over towards the couch. Pan watched as her friend flopped down on the couch and opened the book to the first page.  
  
"Marron, don't you think you should do something other than sit and read unless, boring romance novels?" asked Pan. She sat her stuff down on the table and closed the apartment door. Marron looked up from the book.  
  
"Well?" asked Pan. She shook her head and went back to reading.  
  
"Marron, you look like a complete idiot. You're just sitting there like it's nothing. When I find a guy and we get married I'm moving out of here. So, you're going to have to get a job." said Pan. Marron looked up from her book, again.  
  
"Pan, you won't do that to me would you?" asked Marron sadly.  
  
"WHAT?! You expect me to drop my social life just so you can read romance novels and do nothing all day?" asked Pan. Marron shook her head.  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" asked Pan. Marron held up the book.  
  
"Go buy part two to 'Verifying My LOST Love's LOST Name'." She answered.  
  
Pan slammed her fist against the weak table, nearly breaking it, which caused Marron to flinched.  
  
"What?" wondered Marron.  
  
Pan walked into her room and slammed the door. Marron shrugged it off and picked up the book and began reading it again.  
  
(3 Hours Later)  
  
Pan came strolling out of her room.  
  
"Marron." She said as she got to the arm of the couch. Marron put down the book and sat up.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Get up and get dressed we're going to a party." Marron looked at Pan curiously.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because, we were invited." said Pan as she took the book away from the blonde and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"We have only 8 hours before it starts so I'll have to work fast." said Pan.  
  
"Work? But I thought we were..."  
  
"Let just go." sighed Pan as she pulled Marron towards the door. She then grabbed her purse, keys, and the blonde demi-android's arm and went out the door.  
  
(The Mall)  
  
"Let's see. Marron," called Pan as she looked at two dresses, "which one do YOU like?"  
  
Marron walked over to the dresses and made a face.  
  
"Neither. They're both too...princess-like." said Marron as she turned her back on them. She looked at the dresses in front of her and once again made a face.  
  
"Marron, come on. These dresses are beautiful...and they're something Mistress Mayetta would wear to the castles of Haiku in the silver cloud above the heavens." said Pan. Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"That series sucked."  
  
Marron walked out of the store and plopped down on the nearest bench. She rolled her eyes at some of the passing shoppers.  
  
'People wear the tackiest things these days.' she thought as she straightened out her green and yellow polka dot shirt. Marron looked over toward one of her favorite stores. "Mysterious Booklets"! It sold her favorite kinds of books and many more.  
  
Marron stood up to go to the store, but something caught her eye. He walked in a slow pace and was looking at the ground, which caused his stringy hair to cover some of his face. But what she could make out...she liked. She watched as he completely covered his face ever time he passed a group of girls. She smiled.  
  
'He's shy.'  
  
He disappeared around the corner.  
  
Marron was about to go that way when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Pan, who was holding 5 big shopping bags.  
  
"Let's go home." said Pan as she handed two bags to Marron.  
  
Marron looked over to the spot she had last saw the boy, then back at her friend.  
  
"Ok." She said softly as she took the bags.  
  
(Marron and Pan's Apartment)  
  
"Ok, Marron. I'm going to make you the most beautiful girl ever." said Pan.  
  
"Isn't it a little to late for that?" bragged Marron. Pan stuck her tongue out at Marron.  
  
"Here we go." said Pan as she began to put make up on Marron.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Goten looked Marron up and down.  
  
"I like." He said.  
  
"Of course you do, stupid." said Pan obviously very pleased with herself. Marron looked at Pan then at the drooling Goten.  
  
"Do I really look nice?" asked Marron. The strapless ice blue dress hung from her body to the floor (A/N: That's a nice way to say it) and a single fake rose decorated the bottom-left-hand area. Her hair was pulled back into a tight blonde bun, with a shiny, silver tiara towering above it.  
  
"Yes." said Goten still drooling. Marron smiled and fought back the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. Pan looked at Goten then at Marron and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok, let's go." She said grabbed Marron's arm. "We'll see you there, Goten."  
  
She pulled Marron out of the door.  
  
(The Capsule Corp [bet you didn't see that coming] Party)  
  
Marron and Pan entered the huge room. It was filled with women in brightly colored dresses and men in lose black tuxedos.  
  
"Stay here, Marron. I'll be right back." said Pan. She walked away and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
'I've got to get out of here.' thought Marron. She used that opportunity to escape through the front door.  
  
(Outside of the Capsule House/Mansion/Corp. Building)  
  
Marron took off her 3-inch heels and walked across the huge lawn. The wet grass brushed against her toes as she approached the nearest bench and sat down on it. Marron looked around to make sure no one was around, then pulled up her dress to her tight and pulled out a book from the pocket- strap that was strapped to her leg. She opened the book and began reading.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Tear slowly rolled down Marron's cheek as she read the book.  
  
"Dinuba pulled out a knife and held it close to her chest. `Yinichio, why? Why did you use me so? I thought our love would NEVER be torn! But I guess it is all a shameful lie. A bittersweet lie that fills the room with sourness. Why? Oh why?' Dinuba took a step towards him, but Yinichio backed away. `Kill yourself. See if I care.' said Yinichio coldly. Tears streamed down Dinuba's cheeks as she raised the knife high in the air. With one swift thrust forward, she stabbed herself. `NO!' yelled Yinichio. He ran towards her, but her body hit the ground and she slowly died. `NO!' he yelled once more, but his scream could NEVER bring her back." read Marron. Tears streamed from her eyes as she closed the book.  
  
`Another good book.' She thought to herself. Marron heard a noise from behind her and turned around to see a figure standing there.  
  
"Hello." He said sweetly.  
  
"Um...hello." said Marron softly. The guy sat next to her on the bench.  
  
`Him!'  
  
"You!" she cried aloud. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"You! You're the guy I saw at the mall." She said.  
  
Hee hee. I hope you liked the first chapter. I tried my best on it. I swear. I was going to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything after I made her say "You!" So, yeah. Read and review. Bye!  
  
Please Review! Thanks! Love, Peace, and Thick Oily-like Solid From A Foul!  
  
Burned: WRITE MORE CHAPTERS TO 'LOVE TO HATE YOU'...NOW!!! ^-^  
  
Lily: Did I ever thank you for that dork? I'm sorry, if I didn't. I meant to. Well, THANKS!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	2. Reasons

1 Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Hello Kitty…err…I mean hi. SSJ here. I'm going to make an announcement, give you a few good ideas, give a thanx, and then begin.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT #1: A new chapter to two if by sea will be posted after the new chapter to Shallow Waters is out. So, for all of you people who are begging me to post it. You now know when it will be posted, but now the question is…when will Shallow Waters be posted? ^-^  
  
Note: For any of you who don't know what the good ideas are, I'll tell you now. The Good Ideas are stories for other authors (and sometimes from us) that we recommend you to read. ^-^ K? Also, we usually change what the * and + means. Sometimes you might see -! [- is a new one].)  
  
GOOD IDEAS: (* mean VERY Interesting) (+ means good)  
  
*LOVE TO HATE YOU: Burned Vamp (this story will make you smile, make you cry, make you laugh, make you get really pissed of at Trunks (every now and then), and make you beg for more chapters, I SWEAR it really is THAT good)  
  
*Simply Irresistible: Shadow Phoenix: (this story is very…grrr…sorry I'm getting frustrated because I can't think of a good enough word, it's…THE BEST…It's so…interesting and funny and sad and…it's just so good, I swear you will be missing out on a LOT if you don't read this story)  
  
*Discrimination: Silent Shadow: (this story is #1, no matter if you like it, take it, sit down, and read it ^-^…this fic is a REALLY creative fic, it's so funny and interesting, you MUST READ IT, k?)  
  
(There are a whole lot more I would put up here, but only 3 for now, k?)  
  
THANX: For everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, THANX! I don't think we've ever had that many reviews in one chapter. We really thought this story would flop, but it got MANY reviews. Thanx! ^-^ YOU ALL DESERVE 500 DOLLARS…but sadly we're broke. So…how about a gummy bear? No? Um…how about ANOTHER CHAPTER? YEAH! Oh…you want the gummy bear instead? *reviewers nod their heads* Oh…ok! Here. *hands reviewers gummy bears*  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 2: Reasons  
  
***Preview***  
  
She turned around to see a figure standing there.  
  
"Hello." He said sweetly.  
  
"Um…hello." said Marron softly. The guy sat next to her on the bench.  
  
'Him!'  
  
"You!" she cried aloud. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"You! You're the guy I saw at the mall." She said.  
  
***End Preview***  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I don't go to the mall." He said sweetly. Marron looked away.  
  
"Oh, my mistake." She said trying to hide her embarrassment. The guy looked at her, but she refused to look back at him.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked. Marron slowly looked at him. She studied him with her eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes, straight purple hair, fairly tan skin, and a gorgeous smile. Marron stared for a few more seconds, and then finally answered his question.  
  
"No, not really. I could have sworn you were the guy I saw at the mall, but I was obviously wrong." She said shyly. She could fell herself starting to blush. He was too hot to look at (know some boys like that), so she turned away again. He smiled at her shyness.  
  
"It's ok. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is…Goten." He said. Marron looked at him and just blinked. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Wow! Really? You have the exact name as my best friend, Pan's, uncle. His name is Goten, but his last name is Son! Wow, that's so weird!" She exclaimed. He immediately jumped up.  
  
"Err…um…I'm got to go now, but I hope we meet again sometime. Um…so…BYE!" he said right before running off. Marron watched him run off  
  
'Damn it! Was it something I said? I can't believe my self. I'm such an idiot.'  
  
Trunks ran into Capsule Corp.  
  
'Dammit!'  
  
He looked around the room, until he saw the person he was looking for. Goten! He ran over to Goten and pulled him up stairs, into his room. He slammed the door behind Goten.  
  
"GOTEN! I JUST MADE ONE OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKES IN MY LIFE!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor. Goten looked at his pathetic friend.  
  
"What happened, Trunks?" asked Goten. Trunks began to bang his head up against the door.  
  
"I'm so STUPID!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Goten. Trunks stopped banging his head and glared at Goten.  
  
"SHE KNOWS YOU!" he yelled.  
  
"Wow, really who?" asked Goten.  
  
"The girl I was talking to, outside. SHE KNOWS YOU, BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW ME. SO I USED YOUR NAME!" he yelled. Goten stared blankly at his friend.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again. I went outside to escape this stupid party. I saw this girl and sat beside her. She didn't know who I was so I was lucky, but she did see me at the mall once. So, I told her I never went to the mall…"  
  
"But you went to the mall today…"  
  
"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, GOTEN! As I was saying, I told her I didn't go to the mall and then introduced myself. But instead of using my name I used yours. Little did I know she knew you and she IS BEST FRIENDS WITH PAN!" yelled Trunks. Goten looked at Trunks for a second then clasped onto the floor with laugher. Trunks closed his eyes and tried to hold in his anger. Goten laughed louder. Finally, Trunks had enough.  
  
"Grrr…SHUT UP GOTEN!" he yelled.  
  
"Hahahahhahaha…hmmm…sorry Trunks…hee hee…what was…hahaha…hmmmha…her name…hahahaha…"  
  
"I didn't ask her for her name. But she had blonde hair, which was wrapped into a bun, and…"  
  
"Marron! Marron Chestnut! Yeah, I know her. She is Pan's best friend and they share an apartment. We helped her get ready for this party." explained Goten.  
  
"SHE'S THE GIRL YOU WANTED MY FAMILY TO MEET?" cried Trunks.  
  
"Yep. You're really screwed right now, Trunks." laughed Goten. Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Hee hee. Just joking. But why don't you just find her and tell her the truth?" asked Goten.  
  
"I CAN'T JUST FIND HER AND TELL HER THE TRUTH…SHE'LL LAUGH IN MY FACE!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Whatever, but you might wanna find Pan, before Marron does." said Goten. Trunks ran out of his room and down the stairs. He searched the room for Pan.  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
Finally he spotted her. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok!" she said. He pulled her up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta watched as Trunks lead Pan up the stairs.  
  
'What the hell is that boy doing with Kakarot's brat's brat?' thought Vegeta as Trunks pushed her into his room.  
  
o_O!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Rachel: Thanx for reviewing. Is it really cute?  
  
SaiyanPassion: I'm about to make my self look really stupid, but…what is a mailing list? Hee hee. Is this really the first un: B/V, G/CC, K/18, that you've read? I feel so special. And if we so make a mailing list you will be on it.  
  
Burned: SSJ: Wow, Burned, you're a good guesser.  
  
Kisha: It wasn't that hard, SSJ. I'm pretty sure everyone knew it was going to be him.  
  
Daroun: This story is weird…  
  
SSJ & Kisha: SHUT UP DAROUN!  
  
Daroun: *slowly walks away*  
  
SSJ: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. NOW GET TO WORKING ON LOVE TO HATE YOU…please.  
  
Kisha: By the way, we hope you don't mind us using your reviewer- idea-thing.  
  
Vegeta 4k: Hee hee! Marron rules! Don't worry, we will continue!  
  
B*chan: SSJ: YEP! It's Trunks.  
  
Kisha: It was obvious wasn't it?  
  
SSJ: You're just jealous because I can write better suspense than you.  
  
Kisha: NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
SSJ: YES I CAN!  
  
Daroun: *as the girls fight* Um…just ignore them B*chan. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
1.1 Legolas luver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We don't have a million dollars! But you guess was right!  
  
Heather: SSJ: Fool? ¬_¬ Meany…but anyways, this story does have a plot…and I've never read a story that's plot was like this…or have I?  
  
1.2 Kisha: OH SHUT UP, TOKYA!  
  
1.3 SSJ: What did you call me?  
  
blue fire: Yep, we had to make Marron a dork…and she'll be like that that for a while.  
  
Sotari: SSJ: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
  
Kisha: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
Daroun: Thanx!  
  
SSJ: YOU PUT US ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR'S LIST? OH MY GOSH! I FEEL SO LOVED!  
  
Kisha: Don't worry SSJ…that feeling will soon go away. But, anyways, THANK YOU! No one has EVER put us on their favorite author's list.  
  
SSJ: Sorry, we made a scene, but we're just SO HAPPY! We don't mind if you only put us up there to keep track of the story. ^-^  
  
We hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come…VERY SOON! I hope!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	3. Trunks' Secret

1 Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
SSJ Here. I've been planning and plotting and I still don't know how I want this chapter written…so…I decided to write whatever comes to my mind. ^-^ So, enjoy…chapter 3 of Midnight Summer.  
  
GOOD IDEAS: (* mean VERY Interesting) (+ means good)  
  
*Simply Irresistible: Shadow Phoenix: PG-13 (Romantic Humor) (Two words: Simply Irresistible)  
  
*Love To Hate You: Burned Vamp: R (Romantic Humor/Drama) (you'll be begging for more…I swear)  
  
*Lonely Love: Lily: PG-13 (Romantic Humor) (every chapter is filled with excitement)  
  
*Discrimination: Silent Shadow: PG-13 (Romance/Humor/Drama) (you'll be on the end of your seat)  
  
*A Killer in Me: Reber: PG-13 (Action/Adventure/Humor) (a killer fic…hee hee)  
  
To The Reviewer:  
  
Midnight Lily: I can't stand some romance novels! Thanks for reviewing…I hope you like this chapter.  
  
kindacute: Oh, thanx. I think she'd be perfect as a romantic who's overly obsessed with romance novels. Is there a possible why to be overly obsessed?  
  
Lily: HI LILY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far…NOW LEAVE AND GO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO LONELY LOVE…then come back and finish this. ^-^  
  
B*chan: *hands gummy bears* I hope you remember this story. I probably lost a lot of reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Heather: Is this soon? *ducks random flying objects*  
  
Legolas Luver: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate roaches. AHHHHHHHHHHH! Here's the next chapter! Just keep the roaches away!  
  
*chuckles at last part*: Hee hee. Love the name. ^-^  
  
SaiyanPassion: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Sotari: Poor Trunks? HA! He needs a good ass kicking! And that's what he'll get.  
  
Burned Vamp: Hey, Burned. I finally posted chapter 3. HAPPY?! Good. Now go read …Brining New Terror And Fright… if you didn't. *watches as Burned picks up the bitch bat* um…never mind…enjoy the story. Hee hee.  
  
Shadow Phoenix: Hee hee. You're so funny. I need more of Simply Irresistible…it IS simply irresistible. ^-^! Mirai's right. MORE MIRAI! BUT NOT WITH PAN! K? Hee hee.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who threatened my life with sharp objects and everyone who threatened me with a bitch bat *glares at Burned*!  
  
LET'S BEGIN…CHAPTER 3 OF MIDNIGHT SUMMER!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Trunks' Secret  
  
Vegeta headed towards the stairs, but Bulmia grabbed his arm when he reached the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Up stairs." Bulmia glared at him.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because, Trunks just took Pan into his bedroom." answered the annoyed Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled a voice from behind them. Vegeta and Bulmia turned around to see a raging mad Gohan…powered up to SSJ2.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Bulmia. Gohan pushed passed them and raced up the stairs.  
  
***Before That***  
  
Trunks pushed Pan into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Pan. I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Didn't you already say that?" asked Pan.  
  
"JUST LISTEN! Anyways, I met you're little Marron friend." said Trunks. He angrily paced back in forth in the room.  
  
"Um…wow." said Pan. She looked at Goten. He was laughing his life and Trunks' tension span away. Finally Trunks had enough.  
  
"GOTEN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?!" yelled Trunks. Goten ignored the angry Prince.  
  
"Trunks, why are you so mad about meeting her?" asked Pan.  
  
"Because, he made a complete fool out of himself."  
  
"Yeah. I was trying to escape this party and I saw her outside. She said she noticed me from the mall, but I lied to her and said I don't go to the mall. She asked me my name and I told her Goten…but little did I know…she knew Goten," he glared at his laughing friend, "and you!"  
  
"Ouch. That must suck." said Pan. She threw a shoe at Goten, but he caught it and continued to laugh.  
  
"Duh. You have to help me. She still thinks my name is Goten. I need you to act as if my name is Goten. Will you?"  
  
"I…" At that moment SSJ2 Gohan burst threw the door. Trunks and Goten scream. Gohan grabbed Trunks by his throat.  
  
"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER TRUNKS???" yelled Gohan. Trunks gasped for air and tried to point to the door. Goten pushed Gohan off of Trunks.  
  
"Dude, she's behind the door." He said pointing to the door. Gohan transformed back into his normal state as Vegeta and Bulmia entered the room.  
  
"Where's your spawn, brat?" asked Vegeta. Gohan pushed Vegeta out of the way.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Vegeta. Bulmia held Vegeta back as Gohan closed the door. Pan fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
END CHAPTER 3 OF MIDNIGHT SUMMER!!!  
  
Well…that's all for now. The other chapter will be longer and better. ^-^ See ya! 


	4. Dream Lover

1 Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
As some of you may know I almost lost this chapter to this story. I had to rewrite it for a reason…I'm not going to tell you the reason. But I will thank all of you who were there for me during my heart attack. Majin and Karisah were there keeping me calm and helping me get threw my struggle, as I struggled to find the disk this was on. Without them I would have panicked and eventually gave up. Thank you for helping me girls.  
  
Dedication: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MAJIN SSJPRINCESS AND KARISAH!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Shadow: You have such excellent hearing. You can expect one now.  
  
Legolas: LOOK IT'S A CHAPTER NOW LEAVE MS. PUPPYUMS A LONE!!! Damn Roaches!  
  
Heather: *dodges random object* Dammit. I knew I should have updated sooner.  
  
Lily: I SEWAR LILY…IF YOU TELL BURNED ABOUT THAT I'LL…I'LL…CRY!!!  
  
Crystal Lily: Oooh. New reviewer. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Karisah: Me say nothing. Just read.  
  
Chapter 4: Dream Lover  
  
(SHORT CHAPTER)  
  
Marron opened her newest book "Star-Crystals On Her Face". She plopped down on the couch and grabbed some tissues.  
  
'There!" she thought when she was finally comfortable.  
  
Marron opened the book and smiled at the writing on the paper. She yawned and began to read:  
  
"'Mother, were dost though stay tonight? If they morrow hast gone begin again. Feathery flocks on light feather'd wing of thy bird of heart, dost belong to follow thy only soothes heart or thy only smallest wedge of thy crack in the mouth?' asked Mikinho."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Marron. She tried to ignore it, but whoever it was keep knock and wouldn't go away. Marron looked at the fragile piece of wood they called a door.  
  
"Come in!" she finally said. She hated company. And most importantly she hated company while she was in the middle of reading a good or new book. She hated it when people…  
  
"Hello, Marron!"  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
I hope ye enjoyed it, the next chapter will be out in about 10 to 30 minutes. 


	5. Fresh Meat

1 Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Ello everybody. Ok…so this isn't 10 to 30 minutes. DEAL WITH IT! ^-^  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
karisah: Tok: Hey, I took your advice and taped my disk to the wall! ^-^ But, unfortunately, when I lost it this time…I lost the wall too! ^-^ Attempted humor! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This will be my last, until I get back. Talk to ya in two weeks or so!  
  
DD: I read ya story. YEAH! I hope you enjoy this chapter see you in two weeks or so.  
  
Legolas Luver: Oh. You did? o_O I hope ya like this chappie. NO MORE ROACHES!!!  
  
Heather: Enjoy! Always Coca-cola. Opps.  
  
Burned Vamp: MEANY!!! ^-^ I'll talk to ya later Burned. See ya! Enjoy this chappie.  
  
Shadow Phoenix: Um…ah…um…it was Clone Mirai's fault. He lost the wall and I had to go look for it. So…yeah…blame him!  
  
Lily: Medication IS your friend. J/K! ^-^  
  
Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl: Me? Evil? Never!  
  
Ok, everyone this chapter is short and sweet! This is the last chapter I'll be writing before I leave. So…SAYONARA!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Fresh Meat  
  
Marron looked at the person in front of her very eyes. It was him…the guy of her dreams the one at the party…Goten!  
  
"Hello, Goten!" she said sweetly.  
  
"Huh? My name's…err…I mean hi." The name caught Trunks off guard and he nearly corrected her. He mentally kicked himself. Marron smiled, but her smile soon faded.  
  
"Goten…how do you now my name and where I live?" asked Marron. Trunks stuttered and searched for an answer.  
  
"Hey, Trun…err…Goten!" said Pan. Trunks looked over at Pa, who had just entered the room.  
  
"Um…I'm here to pick up Pan!" he finally said. Pan looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Oh…so…you two know each other!" asked Marron softly.  
  
"Um…yeah! This is the guy I wanted you to meet Marron!" said Pan with a smile.  
  
"But, I thought you wanted me to meet some guy named Trunks!" Trunks began to worry, but Pan stayed calm.  
  
"No, that was that ugly, rich, snobby, asshole, who is also President of Capsule Corp. For what reason I don't know. That other guy was an ass. I mean he left his own mothers party to go pick up women. I doubt he found any. I mean he's too…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Trunks. Pan smiled and Marron gave him a weird look.  
  
"Just answer her question…PAN!" he said as nicely as he could.  
  
"Fine, GOTEN! But anyway, that was Trunks, this is Goten. I told you about Goten the day at the mall…I guess you were too busy reading to hear me." Marron turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Um…let's go, Pan! Bye, Marron!" said Trunks pulling Pan out of the house and closing the door behind them.  
  
"Bye, Goten!" she said softly.  
  
  
  
***3 hours later***  
  
There were two knock on Marron's fragile door, before the whole think just feel down. Marron jumped at the sound of the door smashing against the ground.  
  
"Oh great." She said looking at the floored door. Goten walked into the house.  
  
"Oops!" he laughed. Marron smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Goten smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Marron. Is Pan here?" he asked. Marron's smile faded.  
  
"No…she went with Goten!" Goten blinked.  
  
"No she didn't!" said Goten.  
  
"Yes, she did!" said Marron.  
  
"OH! You mean Trunks!"  
  
  
  
OUCHIE!  
  
Find out what happens next…in two weeks or so! BYE!!!  
  
I'm a bad, bad girl!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	6. A BIG Mistake

1 Midnight Summer  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Lily: Anything for my favorite reviewer! *smiles* Also, don't worry about Goten! Me and him are working everything out! Him and Cloned Mirai are getting along pretty well! Well…I hope you enjoy this chapter! TTYL!  
  
mandraco: All reviews are interesting to me! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Heather: Soon? I hate that word! It rushes me! Lol! Here's your next chapter!  
  
blue fire: Aww! We all love Goten! *hugs Goten* Here's more! *smiles innocently*  
  
Legolas Luver: Um…ok!  
  
Meggy Weggy: Lol! Thanx for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
masonori13: HEY! DON'T RUSH ME! ALRIGHT! I'm just joking! I'm hurrying!  
  
karisah: Don't worry I had fun, I'm back, and here's your good chapter!  
  
1.1.1 Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl: No! Don't scream! *covers ears*  
  
Dark Dragon: Ello! Do me a favor…act like you like this chapter. K? Koo!  
  
Satan's Angel a.k.a Angie: Ok! Also, I like how you did that! It's kawaii!  
  
Shadow Phoenix: Wall? What wall? What are you talking about? I didn't Final Flash Yamcha threw the walls of the WCCR! Oh! That wall! Nothing! N/M!  
  
Burned Vamp: You're right! I should! Here ya go! Also, I refuse to post the next chapter until I get GT Trunks! K? K! TTYL!  
  
O_O Look at all these Midnight Summer Reviews. I can't believe it! 51 more and I'll have 100! Thanks! I'm having a heart attack. I can't believe all of you reviewed! I owe you guys big time! Hmmm! Let's see! How about money? *pulls out bag of money* No? Ok…a car for each of you? *pulls out keys* No? Um…I know! How about another brand new, longer chapter to Midnight Summer? *pulls out computer* No…oh…yes? Ok! Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 6: A BIG Mistake  
  
Marron just looked at Goten. Nothing came out of her mouth. She just looked at him. Her eyes were fixed on his…her hands clenched by her side. WTF? Finally she was ready to speak. But when her words came out they were filled with anger!  
  
"GOTEN CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT DUMB?! I SAID SHE LEFT WITH GOTEN, NOT TRUNKS!" yelled Marron. Goten's heart stopped and he dropped to the floor.  
  
"GOTEN!" cried Marron.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's my world I can do what ever I want. Besides…you guys said you wanted to find out what Marron does or what happens to Goten, you didn't ask me to put ne thing else in here. Well, g2g! The next chapter will be up soon (yeah right)! 


	7. Goten's Date ::part 1::

1 Midnight Summer  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Burned Vamp: Um…ok. Lol!  
  
Meggy Weggy: Ok…remember…you're let ME decide what happens. That's not always the best thing to do. *smirks* Lol!  
  
Heather: No! Here! Here's the next chapter…now put the vase down.  
  
Dark Dragon: Aww. Did you really like it that much DD! *smiles*  
  
Satan's Angel a.k.a Angie: Hee hee. This chapter should be better!  
  
Lily: Of course you are Lily. Now get ready for your surprise. And don't worry, Goten will be home soon!  
  
leona: Ok…lol!  
  
Sotari: I'm glad ya like it! ^-^  
  
AHHHHH! 60 reviews? You all are to good to me! I can't believe it. 40 more and I'll have 100! If you all keep reviewing…in about 5 chapters I should have my 40 and I'll have 100! You guys ar great. Thanx for staying with me. I'm sorry for all the time I had to keep you waiting, but I'm getting extremely busy! Sorry. NEways, here's chapter 7 to MS!  
  
Chapter 7: Goten's Date  
  
Marron sat on the couch alone. She looked around at the room she was in. It was big…well…bigger than her apartment's rooms. The walls were a light tanish color and all the furniture matched. The couch was really comfortable…she felt as if she could fall asleep on it ne time now. She yawned. Yep…that couch was just a little too comfortable. Marron stood up and walked around the room. She looked at the pictures of Goten and his family. It seemed he and Pan were really close. She must really love her uncle to always be around him. Marron sat on a stool at the kitchen counter.  
  
'Is Goten ready yet? I'm sick of waiting for him.' thought Marron. She yawned again.  
  
'I guess the couch wasn't making me tired after…' A quick knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and opened the door. Some quickly entered the room.  
  
"Hey Goten I…" the person turned and looked at Marron, "AHHH! Marron! I mean…hello Marron!"  
  
"Hey Goten!" said Marron with a smile. Trunks stepped back away from her.  
  
"Um…is Goten here?" he asked with a weak laugh. Marron smile got bigger.  
  
"Of course! Hey, I was just wondering. How can you hang out with some one who has the same name as you? Is it a lil weird?" asked Marron. Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"Um…yeah!" he said. Marron steeped closer to Trunks.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Hey Tr…err…Goten!" said a new voice in the room. Goten walked over to Trunks and Marron.  
  
"Um…yeah hi! Hey, uh…I need to talk to you…it's important!" said Trunks quickly. Goten smirked.  
  
"No can do! I have a date and I need to go pick her up! And if I don't go now…I'll be late. So…bye." Goten quickly left the house. Leaving Trunks and Marron alone. Marron grab Trunks' arm and looked at him.  
  
"So…ya wanna go some where…um…with me?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Don't worry Goten, it doesn't have to be a date!" (Now, you know which Goten I'm talking bout in the chapter name.)  
  
"Um…" another knock at the door interrupted Trunks. Marron opened the door.  
  
"Hey Pan!" said Marron.  
  
"Hi Marron. Listen I need to talk to you. It's about Goten…err...not my uncle but the other one. There's something you should know about him…well…" Trunks appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Hello Pan." He said with a smirk.  
  
"O…hee hee. Hello Goten. Laughed Pan nervously.  
  
"Marron, where's Goten?" asked Pan quickly.  
  
"He went to pick up some girl named, Lily (^-^)." Said Marron.  
  
"WHAT? HE LEFT ALREADY? WHY? WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well, he said he was in a hurry, because he hadn't seen her in a long time. He was going to pick her up at her apartment then they were going to Tokya City (I couldn't help it)." said Marron. Pan glared at Trunks, who glared back at her.  
  
"Um…Pan. He also said he was going by Dragon Corp…" Marron stopped when she noticed Trunks…err…Goten and Pan were staring at her.  
  
"What?" asked Marron nervously. They both looked at each other before jetting out the door.  
  
"Huh?" said Marron who was now completely confused.  
  
End.  
  
The next chapter will be out sometime this month. I have a lot of stuff in school and out of school to do. So…I might not get it up very early…but I will TRY! I didn't reread it, so forgive me for ne sp and gr mistakes. Out.  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	8. New Challenge ::part 2::

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
///***///  
  
To Reviewers: Shadow Phenix: Lol!  
  
Vegeta4K-T/M FAN FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!: There's that frickin word again! Soon! Soon? I don't know of this.soon!  
  
Burned Vamp: Lol..jealous much?  
  
Legolas Luver: *gasp* LL confused! Lol! I don't get it! How are you confused? I understand it perfectly!  
  
Lily: Ok...purple is no longer my favorite color! Stop with the suffocating! Also, where's my Lonely Lover chapter? *eats chocolate cone*  
  
DD: Heehee! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Midnight Mystery Angel: Um.thanx! ^.^  
  
SCAV: Soon? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *wipes tear* Ooh, that was a good one. =P  
  
///***///  
  
YES!!! I got 68 reviews. You guys are too kind. You all get a free bunny suit. *hands bunny suit* Only 32 reviews to go! YEAH! Enjoy!  
  
~~~///***///~~~  
  
Chapter 8: New Challenge  
  
"Yeah and I'm working on a new chapter to my story 'Lonely Love'." said Lily. Goten smiled at looked out the window of the limo. 'Only a few more minutes and we'll be in Tokyo.' thought Goten as Lily rambled on about her new chapter.  
  
***  
  
"This is ALL YOUR FAULT TRUNKS!!!" yelled Pan, as she and Trunks flew threw the sky towards Tokya City.  
  
"How is it my fault?" asked Trunks.  
  
"If you hadn't lied to Marron, we wouldn't be chasing down Goten & trying to stop him from getting to Tokya's city."  
  
"Well, if you had been watching your lovesick friend I won't have found her first."  
  
"You womanizer!"  
  
"Arrogant trick!"  
  
"Me..arrogant? Don't use words you don't understand!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Oh shut up and keep flying."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Trunks, aren't we over exaggerating just a little bit?"  
  
"What do you mean?' asked Trunks.  
  
"I mean, why would Goten tell Tokya about this? He's probably just doing this to make you paranoid.serves you right."  
  
Trunks stopped in midair.  
  
"Are you sure he'd do that?"  
  
Pan stopped, too.  
  
"Yeah. I mean I did tell him to make you fell bad about it for a while. I guess he's just doing what I told him. I bet he's not even going to Tokya City."  
  
"You said what."  
  
"So, I think we should just turn around."  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT???"  
  
"And go home." said Pan.  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan by her neck.  
  
"Don't even think about telling Marron the truth."  
  
"But Trunks...it's better to end this now! You won't look like such an idiot if we stop this now."  
  
"Listen. All you have to do is keep Marron thinking that my name is Goten and that's IT!"  
  
"But Trunks, she'll be hurt if she finds out!" Trunks let Pan go.  
  
"There's no possible way she can find out!" Pan slapped her forehead.  
  
"HELLO! You ARE Trunks Brief.President of Capsule Corp...the richest boy on earth. She's bound to find out. All she has to do is watch TV, see a picture, or go to CC!"  
  
"Well, you'll keep her away from all of that. Ok? Now go!"  
  
"You know what! I'll help you alright.cause when she finds out you're Trunks Brief and not Goten.I wanna see her knock the crap out of you!" with that Pan turned and flew away.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
'I'm gon'na kill Goten!'  
  
***  
  
"So.Tokya called me at 6:00 yesterday and I told her that I hadn't seen you in a while and that I would love to see you today."  
  
"I don't get why that WC story is taking so long. I'm pretty sure she's very busy." "Probably.but enough about that. So.how have you." Lily was interrupted when the car suddenly stopped.  
  
"What the." Goten's door was pulled open and someone pulled him out of the car.  
  
"Goten, we need to talk!" said Trunks.  
  
"There nothing to talk about, Trunks. I'm not telling Marron or Tokya anything. Pan told me to harass you, so jumped down her throat. I don't wannabe in your little game. I'll still call you by Goten.but as for trying to keep your "secret" a secret. I'm not gon'na be helping." Said Goten.  
  
"Goten you don't understand!"  
  
"Dude, I understand everything perfectly. You are the confused one. You need to tell her the truth but if you wanna keep playing this game play it. But the chances of you winning are slim to NOTHING!" said Goten.  
  
"I hate you!" said Trunks threw his teeth.  
  
"Good!" Goten climbed back into the car and closed the door.  
  
"Was that Trunks?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten as the limo began moving again.  
  
"He's weird." laughed Lily.  
  
***  
  
Marron laid down on the couch. She was still alone at Goten's house.  
  
'Goten is really weird. He looks so familiar, but for where? It doesn't matter. Finally my life can be like the romance novels I read. I'm the lost soul who craves for love and he is the handsome warrior-like-guy who helps her find true love. Someone tries to stand in between their love. But their love surpasses it and they live happily ever after together or together happily ever after. Or something like that. It will only be a matter of days before the fairy tale begins and a few more before it ends.' Marron jumped up and down on the couch.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! YE.AHHHHH!" she screamed as her foot landed on the back of the couch and flipped her over onto her back.  
  
"O.u..c.h!" she said slowly.  
  
Marron laid there sprawled out across the ground.  
  
'My fairytale!'  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
I LOVE writing this story. I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!  
  
I don't know about you guys but I like making Marron this way.I think she's perfect for the "daydreamer" role. I'm not to sure what the next chapter will be like.but it will most likely be a song fic or dream.or both. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! *smiles innocently* Buh-Bye!  
  
***^.^*** ***^.^***  
  
***^.^*** ***INFOMERCIAL***: Do your friends accuse you of being weird? I mean let's face it.if you've read up to Chapter 8 of this fic.you're pretty out-there. But there IS something you can do about that. You can: a) Get new friends or 2) Join the club. ^.^ The Weird Club that is. Check it out at: http://www.anzwers.org/free/burnedvamp  
  
~SSJ Tokya 


	9. Aware ::part 3::

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
///***/// To Reviewers:  
  
Snoro: Dude, who do you think you are? I'm not scared of you. *slowly backs towards closet*  
  
Lily: ^.^ Lily the bunny.  
  
70 reviews. Cool. I'm almost there and the story is far from over. Keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 9: Aware --NEW DAY-- "MARRON!!!" called out Pan as she walked threw their apartment. "MARRON!!!" she called again. 'Where is that girl?' "What?" asked a voice fro behind her. Pan turned around to see Marron. She was wearing a huge blue sweatshirt and gray pants. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. "WHAT THE?? Marron, why are you dressed like that?" asked Pan. "I didn't feel like dressin nice today." said Marron. "Um.ok! Do you wanna go to the mall with me or something?" asked Pan. Before Marron could answer the phone rang. "I'll get it." said Pan quickly. She ran out of the hallway and into the livingroom. Marron shrugged and went into her bedroom. She looked in the mirror. 'I look horrible.' She thought as she took her hair out of the bun. Her hair feel across her face and she blew a strand of hair out from in front of her face. Pan walked in her room and lead up against the doorframe. "Get changed.we're going to the amusement park with Goten." "Um." "WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK, MARRON??? DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'D HANG OUT WITH THAT EGOTISICAL POMPOUS." Pan stopped when she noticed Marron was staring at her. "Um.Pan.are you ok? I mean you don't have to call Goten all those names just cause he's your uncle." said Marron as she turned back to the mirror. Pan sweatdropped. "Um.riiight! I'ma go get ready." said Pan as she left Marron's room.  
  
--SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT WHERE THE GIRLS ARE--  
  
"Trunks.out of all the ignorant things you've ever done in your life.this takes the cake." said Goten as he watched Trunks flip threw the phonebook. "What cake? What are you talking about?" asked Trunks as he continued to flip threw the phonebook. Goten looked at his friend. "You're joking right?" he asked. Trunks looked at him curiously. "Will you please just shut up and help me?" Trunks pushed the book in front of Goten. "Wait, you want ME to help YOU look threw a phonebook for anyone with the first name 'Suino', so you can use this dead guy's home and phone number?" asked Goten. Trunks nodded. "No!" "WHY NOT?" "Cause I don't wanna have anything to do with this stupid plan to trick Marron into thinking your name really IS Goten. Dude, why don't you just tell her." Trunks covered Goten's mouth. "Don't you dare say it!" Goten moved Trunks' hand. "Tell her your real name." said Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes and pulled the book away from Goten. "I didn't say truth." "You didn't say 'Hey Trunks, since you are my best friend, I'll help you keep Marron thinking your real name is Goten, so that she doesn't find out it's Trunks, and go ballistic on you' either." said Trunks as he flipped threw the book. "Come on Trunks! Just tell her. The longer you wait the bigger the scene she's gonna make when she finds out the truth!" said Goten. "You don't know that! She might not even care what my real name is if I keep this up for a long time. By the time I tell her she'll be in love with me and not even care about my name." Said Trunks. "Dude, why did you tell her that in the first place? I STILL don't understand." said Goten. "Dude, if she knew I was Trunks Brief, then she probably would have pulled out some scissors and try to cut my hair to sell on the OGWLTB market, like that other girl did." Goten snickered. "I remember her and her little 'Obsessed Girl Who Love Trunks Brief' Market. She made about a thousand dollars off of two pictures of your baby clothes." Laughed Goten. Trunks shuddered at the taught of the baby clothes. "The best part was when she got caught. Your female obsessers marched outside of the jail for days protesting. Yelling that she should be set free, because loving you isn't a crime." laughed Goten. "SEE! That is why I didn't tell her who I was." yelled Trunks as he flipped threw the book again. "Dude, if she knew who you were.she, one, would have recognized you.two, she wouldn't have left the party to go read a book, instead she'd be sittin right there in CC waiting to see you.and three, won't need have been there for us to introduce her to you and vis-versa." said Goten as he watched Trunks flip faster. "You might be right.but it's too late to change anything, now." Said Trunks. "That's where you're wrong. If you just give it up now, we can go tell her and she'll let you off easy. Get it?" explained Goten. "Nope!" said Trunks not looking up from the book. Goten sweatdropped and sighed. "Fine! If you're not gonna tell her.I will." Trunks finally looked up from the phonebook. "You'll what?" he asked. Goten stood up. "You heard me. I'll tell her the truth if you won't." Trunks grabbed Goten by his shirt collar. "No.you won't." "Wanna bet." "YOU WOULDN'T!" "Son of Vegeta, listen to me.if you led her on like that she'll hate you.forever. Then she'll hate me.for not telling her. Then she'll kill Pan.for not telling her. Do you understand?" "Just say you didn't know." said Trunks as he let go off Goten's collar. Goten just looked at him. Trunks laughed and went back to flipping threw the book. "You choose, you learn." said Goten. Trunks looked up at his friend. "And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Trunks. "You choose.you learn." Said Goten. "Um.ok. You go to class and listen, you learn." said Trunks. He rolled his eyes and went back to looking for the name. "You live, you learn. You love, you learn. You cry, you learn. You lose, you learn. You bleed, you learn. You scream, you learn. You grieve, you learn. You choke, you learn. You laugh, you learn. You choose, you learn. You pray, you learn. You ask, you learn. You live, you learn. You lie, you lose her." explained Goten. Trunks slammed the book close. "JUST DROP IT, GOTEN! I'M NOT TELLIN HER ANYTHING!" yelled Trunks. "Not telling who what, Goten?" asked a voice from behind Trunks. Trunks turned around and saw Pan and Marron standing in the doorway. "Hello Marron and little demonic whore.how are you two?" "I'm." "Answer me, Goten? Who aren't you gonna tell something to?" asked Pan with her hands folded across her chest. "I'm not gonna tell anything to you." He said with a smile. Pan glared at him. Trunks looked at Marron. "Marron, you looked nice." He said "Thanks." said Marron she tried her best to stop her self from blushing. "Riiight. Now answer me." Said Pan. "I did." said Trunks as he turned back around to finish what he was doing. Goten walked over to Pan and grabbed her wrist. "Pan, I need to talk to you for a minute." He pulled her out of the room. Marron stood in the doorway shyly. "You can come in if you want, Marron." said Trunks without turning around. Marron closed the door behind her and looked around the room. "You know.I still don't understand how you can hang with someone who had the same name as you. It's so weird. Pan is ALWAYS talking about Goten to me and at first I think she's talking about you till she starts using this obscene language. Then I know she's talking about Goten. You know." 'WHAT? Pan is talking trash about me?! Why I so surprised.I'm mean it is Pan. THAT LITTLE.grrr. I'll get her back.one way.or another.' Thought Trunks as Marron blabbed on and on about names.  
  
Well! That was interesting.don't ya agree? This fic should be getting better soon! But to actually make it look like something big is about to happen, I'm gonna start asking a bunch of unnecessary questions! Will Marron find out Trunks' real name? Will Marron ever get her fairytale life? What DOES 'this takes the cake' mean and will Trunks ever find out?  
  
Find out sooner or later! On MIDNIGHT SUMMER!!! ^.^ Buh-bye now! 


	10. Sun Begins To Set ::part 1::

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT! And I don't wanna! =P  
  
I'M BACK! I bet you'd thought you'd never see me again. Well you were wrong. Am back and ready to write. It took me so long to get adjusted and stuff that you guys are prolly out of it. I just hope ppl are still willing to read and review this. I'm trying to get these fics done so I can post some new ones. I've got better ideas now!  
  
NOTE: Ok.I would like to thank the following ppl for reviewing chapter 9: Lily: Lol.I can DO IT! ^.^ Disclaimer Dawn: Cool.most ppl don't. Burned: Actually I'm very happy. ^.^  
  
Note: ok.now I'd like to thank the following ppl for reviewing the story:  
  
Lily, Disclaimer Dawn, Burned, Marron, Masonori, SCAV, Midnight Mystery Angel, Dark Dragon, Legolas Luver, Vegeta 4k, Shadow Phenix, Sotari, Leona, No More, Heather, Meggy Weggy, Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fan girl, Karisah, Blue fire, Mandraco, Crystal Lily, Saiyan Passion, *chuckles at last part*, B*chan, Midnight Lily, Kinda cute, and Rachel.  
  
Also, if this chapter ends up clumped together, like the other two chapters, it might be a while until I write chapter 11!  
  
ALSO: If it were up to me.I'd change chapter 9 around.but it's not.so I won't and I can't. But I can ask you to erase everything you read in the last chapter (chapter 9) out of your head and act like that was just a filter chapter.cause in a way it was. Remember, the last chapter was just a filter.it's not important at all. Got it? Good!  
  
I've gotten 74 reviews.36 more to go!!! Come on pp work with me.lol!  
  
Ok.now.I would like to begin CHAPTER 10 OF MIDNIGHT SUMMER!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Sun Begins To Set  
  
***New Day***  
  
Marron plopped down on her bed.  
  
"I need a new hobby! Sitting at home reading books isn't fun anymore. I need a new adventure."  
  
***On A Bench In Front Of Mysterious Booklets***  
  
Marron opened her new book, "Tales Of The Winding".  
  
"This one should be interesting." She said softly. She began reading the first chapter, but soon stopped.  
  
'What's the matter with me? I can't concentrate. I can't stop thinking about Goten. I've gotta talk to him.' Marron grabbed her purse and book and stood up.  
  
'But where would I find him. I know nothing about him except for his name and.actually that's it. Darn it!' Marron dropped her stuff and sat back down.  
  
'Great.just great.'  
  
***At Marron And Pan's Apartment***  
  
Goten knocked on the new apartment door. No answer. HE knocked again this time louder. Still no answer.  
  
'Marron's not here? Usually she'd only leave the house if Pan took her somewhere. But Pan's at work.so.where could she be?'  
  
He was about to knock again, but the answer popped in his head.  
  
"Mysterious Booklets!" he said aloud.  
  
***Where Marron Is***  
  
Goten walked over to the bench Marron was sitting on.  
  
"Hey Marron." said Goten.  
  
Marron looked up from her book.  
  
"Oh hi Goten!" she cried happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You'll see. Come with me." Marron grabbed her purse and book and followed Goten out of the mall.  
  
"Are we going to a specific place?" asked Marron as she climbed into the front seat of Goten's car.  
  
"Yeah.to the park." Goten said as he got into the car. Marron closed the door and looked out the window at the mall.  
  
"Ok." Said Marron softly.  
  
Suddenly Goten's cell phone rang. Goten picked it up and got out of the car. He closed the door then answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
***ON OTHER LINE//AT THE WEIRD CLUB LOUGE***  
  
Lily was sat down on the couch.  
  
"Did you find her?" asked Lily.  
  
'Yeah I found her.she was at the mall."  
  
"Good! Are you gon'na tell her?"  
  
'Yeah, I have to. HE might get mad.but I can't let her get hurt like that.'  
  
"Are you gon'na tell her.EVERYTHING?"  
  
'No.I can't.'  
  
"Yeah.I thought not!" sighed Lily. "Well, I'ma let you go.so you can talk to her."  
  
'Ok.bye.'  
  
"Bye!" Lily hung up her phone.  
  
'Why wouldn't he just tell her everything? Poor Goten.poor Marron.' thought Lily.  
  
***Back Where Goten And Marron Are***  
  
Goten got back into the car.  
  
"May I ask who that was?" asked Marron.  
  
"It was Lily. She just wanted to ask me something." Said Goten as he closed the door and started up the car.  
  
"Oh.ok." Said Marron.  
  
Goten looked over at Marron. She was looking out the window again.  
  
"Marron," began Goten, "I.I'm sorry."  
  
Marron looked curiously at Goten.  
  
"Sorry? About what?"  
  
"You'll find out soon. Real soon." Said Goten as he backed the car out of the parking space.  
  
Marron studied the look on Goten's face.  
  
'What does he mean?'  
  
*tears stream down face* I love this story. Sorry so short, I wanted to add suspense to the story.  
  
What does Goten have to tell Marron? Why is Marron constantly thinking about Trunks? And why is Lily in this? Does she know something important? What could it be?  
  
Did that help any?  
  
I'ma go now buh-bye! Read and Review! 


	11. Sun Begins To Set ::part 2::

Midnight Summer  
  
Chapter 11: Sun Begins To Set (part 2)  
  
The car flew threw the open road and zoomed passed field after field. Marron looked at the passing fields.  
  
'What is he gon'na tell me? What could it be?'  
  
She stared hard at the passing wildflowers. The park wasn't too far now. And as the got close to the park.her curiosity grew. What is going on?  
  
***At Pan's Job*** "Ok.it'll be delivered to Dragon Corp. by 6:30 Monday." said Pan to the person on the line. She scribbled the date into her agenda. "Yes! Ok.bye!"  
  
Pan slammed the phone down.  
  
'Darn Dragon Corp!'  
  
She turned her chair around and looked out the window. Clouds seemed to be rolling in from east.  
  
'Darn it.a storms coming.'  
  
Pan turned back around and placed her face into her hands.  
  
'I need a vacation.'  
  
The phone began to ring. Pan hesitated before picking up.  
  
'Please don't be Trunks.please don't be Trunks.'  
  
"Hello!" said Pan.  
  
"Where's Goten?" screamed the voice on the other line.  
  
"How would I know? I've been at work for twelve hours!" yelled Pan.  
  
"FIND HIM!" yelled the person before they hung up.  
  
'Why is Trunks looking for Goten?' Pan rolled her eyes at the thought and crossed her arms on top of her desk and laid her head down.  
  
'I'm too tired to care.'  
  
***The Park***  
  
Goten opened Marron's door and she emerged from the car. Goten looked up at the sky. A storm was slowly approaching.  
  
"Hmm.there's a storm coming. That must mean you're either gon'na break up with me or someone's gon'na die." said Marron sarcastically.  
  
Goten grabbed Marron's hand and led her down to a bench by the lake.  
  
"Goten.why did you bring me all the way out here?" asked Marron.  
  
"Cause I really need to talk to you." said Goten.  
  
"But couldn't we have talked in the mall or at your house?" asked Marron.  
  
"No! I needed to get us far away so someone wouldn't find us and stop me from telling you, what I'm about to tell you." said Goten.  
  
Marron cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Marron.I know you like Goten.but.he isn't exactly who you think he is. You really need to get to know him better before taking things to far. Because you're already obsessed about him and you only know his name."  
  
"But when you're in love you."  
  
"Marron, how can you call it love? You just met him! Look, all I'm trying to say is.don't get to worked up over him."  
  
"But Goten.he's really sweet and so trustworthy.he's the type that would let you know everything about him in a heart beat."  
  
'Does Marron really think this? Where did that come from? She's never talked to him like that! She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's made up a personality from Trunks.since he won't let her get too close. She has gone to the deep end! When Trunks tells her the truth she'll be more than just crushed.she'll be scared.for life!'  
  
***While That Was Happening//CAPSULE CORP.***  
  
Trunks slammed the phone down.  
  
"Darn it!" he yelled.  
  
'Where the HFIL is Goten? He's probably talking to Marron. He better not tell her anything!'  
  
The secretary opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Brief, I've called his mother's house.he's not there either." She said softly.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Um.pardon me for asking Mr. Brief.but.um.why are you looking for Goten?"  
  
Trunks glared at the secretary.  
  
"Um.nevamind." She said quickly. She turned around and quickly left the room.  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
***BACK AT THE PARK***  
  
Goten looked up at the sky. The clouds were closer. Marron looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
"Marron." Marron looked up at Goten.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What do you want me to promise you?"  
  
"That you'll be careful and not jump into a relationship with.Goten."  
  
Marron looked at Goten in disbelief.  
  
'Is he trying to warn me about Goten? Does he not even trust his own friend? What is he talking about.'  
  
"Say it!" said Goten as he looked at the ground.  
  
"I.I.promise. But Goten, what are you talking about? Is there something I need to know about him?" asked Marron curiously. Goten at Marron.  
  
'Ah, she's so innocent. She doesn't understand. Why doesn't she see it? He never told her his last name. He didn't tell her where he lives, works, or anything. He's hiding.and she doesn't even realize it.'  
  
Goten looked into Marron's eyes.  
  
"Marron, there's something you should know about Goten. But it's not my place to tell you exactly what it is. All I can say is, you only know a person by what they let you know. Even someone who is hella close to you.can be hiding the deadliest secret. Goten has a secret. And if your not careful.his secret can break your heart." said Goten.  
  
He returned his gaze back to the ground. Marron continued looking at Goten.  
  
"You want me to be careful around him.fine. But Goten.I'm not giving him up. I can deal with whatever secret he may have. We can work it out. I'm in love with him Goten.I can't help it."  
  
"In love? Marron, I'm starting to think you don't know the meaning of love."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I think reading all of those romance books messed up your train of thought and the way you see and feel things. Your emotions are no longer in reality. You're living in a fantasy. You're will to get to the happily ever after, even if it means breaking yourself down. You no longer understand love. You think ignoring all of his faults and mysteries will get you to the end of the story.but it wouldn't. You keep this up and you'll be heading for a downward spiral."  
  
Marron jumped up.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't understand my feelings for him! You never will! You're too busy trying to ruin my life!" yelled Marron.  
  
Goten stood up.  
  
"Marron what are you talking about? I'm not trying to ruin your life!" yelled Goten.  
  
"LIAR! You don't want me to be happy.that's why you're telling me this."  
  
"Marron, that's not true. I." before Goten could finish Marron's hand meet his check.  
  
Goten glared at Marron. Marron turned around and began to walk back the way they came from.  
  
"What are you doing Marron?"  
  
"Going home!"  
  
"What? You can't walk home.it's too far. And you'll get caught in the storm." cried Goten.  
  
"So!"  
  
"Oh.let me guess.you expect some gentleman is gon'na pull over and ask you if you want a ride. Then take you to your house safely?" yelled Goten.  
  
Marron ignored him and continued to walk.  
  
"Marron, stop it. Come back here and get in the car. Please!" yelled Goten.  
  
Marron continued to walk. Goten slammed his fist against his car and got into it.  
  
"Darn it." He cried as he closed the door and started up the car.  
  
Marron watched as the car speed passed her and out of sight.  
  
'He left me! He didn't even try to come after me. Grrr.it doesn't even matter. Someone will give me a ride.I hope.'  
  
***20 Minutes Later///Marron's POV***  
  
I walk to slow for my own good. I should have just gotten into the car when Goten told me too. Why am I so stubborn? It's been what.15 minutes if not more and I can still see the park! Darn high heels. I'm afraid to take them off. The crunching under my shoes are the sigh of broken glass or small rocks. I don't know which one and I'm afraid if I look down I'll fall. I don't normally wear high heels, so my posture and balance is horrible. You're probably wondering how I made it there that party at CC.well it was luck and the fact that the ground was smooth.not bumpy. I looked up at the sky to reveal the clouds right above me.the sky was completely filled. The wind suddenly picked up and I was nearly blown off of my feet. The wind soon died. I immediately knew what that meant.rain! And before I could react the rain began pouring down on me soaking me complete and causing me to slip and fall. I fell to the ground pretty hard, but when I got back up I felt fine. No pain. I attempted to walk and prove myself wrong! Ok.LOTS OF PAIN!  
  
"Darn it!" I yelled into the night.err.actually it's still day, just very cloudy.  
  
The rain continued to pour and I continued to stand there trying to think of what I'd do now that I couldn't walk. A sigh escaped my mouth. Goten was right.I was foolish to believe that some gorgeous guy would pull over and give me a ride. HELLO! You're in the middle of nowhere. Any guy that would pull over would have to be either a police officer or a rapist looking for women who can't walk in high heels and has extremely bad luck. That's right Marron, think positive. I'm slowly starting to think the pessimist in me is starting to come out.  
  
I continued to stand there hopelessly when I saw headlights coming towards me.  
  
"Oh great!" I mumbled.  
  
Yeah, I wanted a hero right about now.but after my little rapist thought I'm not to sure a hero would be coming. As the car came closer to me it slowed down.  
  
'Wow!' I taught when I saw the car.  
  
It was a Mercedes Benz. It looked black, but then again.it's frickin dark out here.everything looks black. The car pulled over beside me. I held my breathe as the tented window slowly rolled down.  
  
"Wanna ride?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the person in the car.  
  
"Sure!" I said sounding a little TOO wanting.  
  
He was the last person I'd ever guess would come back here. I hoped into the passenger's side of the car and closed the door.  
  
"Thanx Gohan." I said softly.  
  
"No problem." He said as he put the car in reverse. He pulled the car out of that spot and turned it around. We headed for West City.  
  
"Goten called me and told me to come get you. It took me about 25 minutes just to get down here." He laughed.  
  
"Goten? He called you? Why?" I asked.  
  
"He said that you were down here and you wouldn't listen to him. So he wanted me to come and get you. So.I came." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanx Gohan." I said softly.  
  
I looked at the floor. That was so embarrassing. I wanted to apologized to Goten.even thought he wasn't around.I felt as if I should yell it into the sky and hope he hears me. My eyes suddenly became heavy. When was I sleepy? I guess expensive cars make you sleepy! I closed my eyes and before I knew it.I was out.  
  
The End!  
  
I feel so loved! That's the story. Midnight Summer! It took me long enough to finish it!  
  
Hee hee! Just joking. I'm not finished yet. I've got a LONG way to go!  
  
Oops.forgot something:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT! Also I wrote this chapter before neone could review so.all who reviewed this chappy.thanx.  
  
You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Love ya all.byez! 


	12. Sun Begins To Set ::part 3::

Midnight Summer Disclaimer: Me own nothing!  
  
Ello ppl! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had no clue how I was gonna write this chapter, but now I know. I'm going to make it in 1st person. Marron's POV.the chapter will be back in 3rd person.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
ASHLEY  
  
LILY  
  
MEEGY WEGGY (I'm sorry bout that. I didn't mean to confuse ya. You know how in movies or other fics, it will start raining when someone is breaking up with someone or somebody's about to die? That's what she meant. She was joking, because Goten need to talk to her and it was about to rain.so she said: "Hmm.there's a storm coming. That must mean you're either gonna break up with me or someone's gonna die." And.no they weren't going out. I hope I explained it clear enough.)  
  
AKIRA  
  
SATURNMKCH12  
  
CHOCOLATEBLOOD (Lol.yeah I know chapter 9 was all smashed up...sorry bout that. ^.^ Expensive cars make me sleepy. Lol.)  
  
NOW LET'S BEGIN!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Sun Begins To Set (part 3)  
  
***MARRON'S POV*** I heard the door crack open and footsteps slowly enter.but I still keep my eyes closed. I was in the mode to make Pan mad. She warned me many times before to never sleep passed 5:00. She said it wasn't healthy. I heard her footstep approach my bed and stop. I smiled to myself mentally. I'm such a bad girl.  
  
"Marron, I know you're not really sleep, so you might as well get up!"  
  
Yeah, right. That's what she wants me to think.  
  
"MARRON!!!"  
  
She's so uptight sometimes.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! I don't care if you ever get up."  
  
I heard her footstep quickly leave the room. I turned opened my eyes and sat up. There was no point in faking sleep anymore. It was 5:20 and she had to be at work at 5:30. I knew she wasn't gonna risk being late by coming back in here.not even for a second. I heard the front door slam and jumped out of the bed. I looked at the clock and sighed.  
  
"Crap! I have a interview at 5:30!" I said out loud.  
  
I pulled open a drawer and dug threw it.  
  
"Why is this happening?!" I cried.  
  
I continued to dig until I found a dark blue sleeveless V-neck.that would reveal a little too much. I shrugged and threw it on.  
  
"Please don't let me sweat." I begged.  
  
I ran to the closet and pulled it open. I grabbed a pair of pants that were sprawled across the floor and pulled them on.  
  
"There..too.small!" I cried as I pulled them over my tights.  
  
"Or I'm too fat!" I said as I tried to zip them.  
  
Finally I got them zipped. I ran to the my vanity mirror and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I threw some makeup on and ran out of the room.  
  
I grabbed my tation-fur coat off of the chair and looked at my self in the long mirror beside the door.  
  
"O great! I look like a prostitute."  
  
I had a low V-neck shirt, skin-tight jeans, a messy bun, and hella lots of make up plastered to my face.  
  
"Just great!" I ran out of the front door and locked the door behind me.  
  
I turned around to walk to my car, when it hit me.  
  
"IT'S RAINING?!" I cried.  
  
O great! A soaking prostitute with pneumonia! Today is turning out to be perfect. 


	13. Let’s get this over with!

Midnight Summer Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I'm SO happy I have 101 reviews. I feel so secure. Lol! THANX A LOT! You don't know what this means to me! THANX!!!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Karisah: hey! Lol, yup she's very stubborn!  
  
Ashley: *starts writing more.much more*  
  
Aqua-Illusion: I hate romance novels too! I use to like them.but I don't anymore. Too mushy. Oh and Dragon Corp is the name of MY corporation. I made it up! My website use to be about it, but I changed it. I still mention it in most of my fics. (Mostly ones I've took off this site.) Thanks for reviewing all the chapters.I feel so special. Lol!  
  
Lily: *dodges desk* Hi to you, too, Lily! This chapter MIGHT be longer.lol.  
  
Chapter 13: Let's get this over with!  
  
***Marron's POV***  
  
CRAP! CRAP!! CRAP!!! I'm gonna be late.  
  
I ran as fast as I could down the wet streets, slipping and sliding every two seconds.  
  
It's 6:00.my interview was a 5:30! I knew I should have taking the bus.  
  
I ran faster, but I had a feeling time was not on my side. I looked at my watch as if it was gonna start moving backwards.  
  
Only two more blocks.  
  
Before I could comprehend what happened, I was on my back and my eyes were slowly shutting.  
  
I'm so not gonna get that job.  
  
***Marron's POV end***  
  
***West Capital Hospital; 9:37 am; Room 514*** Marron slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was horribly blurred, making it impossible to see anything. She closed her eyes tight.  
  
'What's going on? Where am I?'  
  
She slowly opened her eyes again. Her vision was back slightly. She could make out the huge door in front of her and the large windows beside it. But she couldn't tell where she was exactly. She turned over onto her side. She moaned as pain overwhelmed her for a few seconds. There, beside her, was a long pole. Hanging, from the top of that, was a medium size clear bag. Inside it was clear liquid. Not as clear a water, but not a bubbly as soda. She shrugged it off and rolled back onto her back ignore the pain that shot threw her again. Then it hit her. She quickly sat up and looked at the pole.  
  
"IV?!" she cried.  
  
She nearly fell off the bed trying to get away from it.  
  
"NO! This isn't happening!" she cried out-loud. She began to panic.  
  
'I can't be in the hospital! Hospitals are for sick, injured, or dead people! I can't die now! I have an interview I'm missing. I have a guy I'm suppose to be marring. I have a novel I haven't finished. I...' she fell out of the bed, but quickly got to her feet.  
  
"I've got to get away!" she cried, she ran towards the door than stopped and looked down at her revealing gown.  
  
"AH!!!!" she screamed.  
  
'Hospital gowns! I am dying!' She looked around the room and saw a closet.  
  
'No! I'm not gonna die! But I've got to get out of here!' she ran towards the closet and pulled into open. She grabbed her pants and shirt and pulled them on as fast she could. Then she ran to the window and looked down.  
  
"85 floors in a hospital and they decided to put me on number 85! Wow, my luck just keeps getting better." cried Marron.  
  
She ran out of the door and into the hallway.  
  
Marron slowly closed the door behind her. She watched as people calmly walked pass her as if they were in a party hall, instead of a hospital. Marron walked up the floors "front desk". The girl at the desk had long brown hair that was curled at the ends and looked about 18 to 20. She was filing her nail and leaning back in the chair while talking on the phone, acting as if Marron wasn't standing there waiting for her to acknowledge her.  
  
"Roz, I told you 3 times already. I know the owner of Capsule Corp. He is so hot! He's even cuter in person than he is on TV. I mean."  
  
"Um.excuse me!" said Marron softly. The girl looked up at her and then looked back down at her nail.  
  
"Yeah! I think he'd probably do the same if you said that. I mean the guys has all that money."  
  
"Excuse me!" said Marron again. The girl glared at her and then looked down at her nails again.  
  
"Say that again. I couldn't hear you! HE'S WHAT? On what channel? No.I have to keep it on Channel 5. The record it for me, please. Hee hee! I should have known."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" said Marron louder.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're lying!!! What time? Are you gonna."  
  
Marron grabbed the phone and slammed it down against it's cradle.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!! I've been waiting here for too long!" yelled Marron. The girl stood up and glared at Marron.  
  
"Look.um.lady! I need to know where the exit is!" yelled Marron.  
  
The girl pointed at the evaluator to the left of the desk. Marron glared at her and walked over to it and pushed the down arrow. A few seconds later, the elevator opened up and Marron got in.  
  
'Today is NOT my day!'  
  
She pushed floor 1. Doors closed and the elevator began it's descend. No sooner had it started, it began to jerked up and down and finally stopped.  
  
***Marron's POV***  
  
This isn't happening! 


	14. IT’S A CONSPIRACY!

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Ello!  
  
Thanks To Reviewers:  
  
aqua_illusion: Lol! You're right about the IV thing. But it wasn't hooked up so no worries. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing, aqua.  
  
Lily: Thanks Lily! Nope, it's not Marron's day! Lol! Sadly this may be the last time I mess with her. I'm trying to make her life go a little more smoothly after this chapter. That way the final chapter will be easier to right. Thanks for reviewing, sis! ^.^m (UPDATE LONELY LOVE NOW!!!)  
  
Aerith Gainsborough: Have you gotten to this chapter yet? Well when you do I hope you read this! I can't believe *you* are reviewing this fic. ^.^ I mean your fics are SO GOOD!!! And mine are little crappy fics. ^.^ You are one of my favorite writers and you're reviewing this. O.O I'm dreaming. Lol! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing, Aerith. (UPDATE UNREQUITED!!!)  
  
Winged Angel: Lol! Jumping to conclusions, eh? That shows signs of a healthy reviewer. Lol! Vau---??? Thanks for reviewing, Angel.  
  
Let's Begin!  
  
Chapter 14: IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!!  
  
***Elevator; Floor 13; 10:53 am***  
  
***Marron's POV*** Wide open spaces! Wide open spaces!! WIDE OPEN SPACES!!!  
  
Why is this happening? I'm not even a claustrophobic! Stupid mean.........desk lady.........girl! Great! I'm back in kindergarten.  
  
I hate silence!  
  
***Marron's POV end***  
  
Marron rocked back and forth on her heels staring at the elevator doors.  
  
'Why won't this stupid thing move?!'  
  
She looked around the elevator, but stopped when her eyes landed on the clock behind her.  
  
'I didn't know there was a clock in here! 11:00.........OH MY GOSH!!!'  
  
"I'M LATE!!!" she screamed. She ran to the wall and pulled her self up to get a better look at the clock.  
  
'No this can't be right! Wait! I have a watch!'  
  
She looked down at her shaking wrist. Her watch read the same.  
  
'Darn it! I've been stuck here for 5 hours? This isn't happening! Stupid hospital. Wait! How did I get.........'  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, the elevator jerked up and began to move upwards. Marron turned as the elevator stopped and the door slowly opened. She walked of the elevator.  
  
'Ah crap! I'm still on the same floor!'  
  
She walked over to the desk.  
  
"Um.........excuse me........."  
  
"Have a nice time in the elevator?" asked the girl at the desk with a smirk.  
  
Marron balled her fist by her side.  
  
"Why did you do that? I was in a hurry! I was going to a job interview, but thanks to you I missed it. I spend 5 hours locked in that elevator all........."  
  
"You did what?" laughed the girl at the desk, "Did you say you spent 5 hours in there?"  
  
Marron folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The girl laughed harder.  
  
"It's 11:02! You come up to this desk at 9:40 something. You only spent about 2 hours in there, if not less." She laughed.  
  
"What? How long have I been in the hospital?" asked Marron.  
  
"Let me see!" said the girl as she turned to her computer. She typed quickly and doubled clicked a few thing, before finally answering.  
  
"Hmm...you weren't logged in! You must be a minor to no injuries patient." Said the girl.  
  
"Huh? Minor to no injuries?"  
  
"In other words, you were brought here because you had a minor injury or no injury and the person who brought you here couldn't take you out right away.........so they left you here until they could pick you up! We get that a lot. You'll be recorded, when whoever brought you signs you out." She said pointing to the sign in sheet.  
  
"But what about that IV by my bed? And that terrible pain I felt?" asked Marron curiously.  
  
"Well, we keep regular IV bags by everyone's bed. We keep them filled just in case. But since you're not dragging a IV around.........I have a feeling yours wasn't connected. Also, that pain you felt. I have no clue what it was." said the girl with a smile.  
  
"Um.........ok! By the way...can you tell me your name?" asked Marron.  
  
"A risk you going and getting me fired...no that's ok!" said the girl.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT I'D GET YOU FIRED! YOU TRAPPED ME IN A BROKEN ELEVATOR FOR 2 HOURS!!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Marron!" cried a voice.  
  
Marron turned towards direction of the voice. Pan ran up towards Marron.  
  
"Marron are you ok?" asked Pan.  
  
Marron glared at the girl at the desk before nodding.  
  
"Good! Can I sign her out? Or do I need to see Dr. Leion?" asked Pan.  
  
"Um...I'll call him and find out." said the girl.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Pan, did you bring me here?" asked Marron softly.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"About 6:04! I saw you slip and fall. I was calling your name when it happened. Why weren't you at the interview?" asked Pan angrily.  
  
"I was running a little late." said Marron softly.  
  
"A little? Marron that would have been your first interview and it could have become your first job. Why do you do this?" yelled Pan.  
  
"Sorry mom!" said Marron sarcastically.  
  
"I'm trying to........."  
  
"Dr. Leion said you could go ahead and sign her out. She had just been knocked out for a few minutes then fell asleep. Also, she's lucky she didn't suffer from a concussion. But she's fine now and she can go." Said the girl.  
  
"Ok! Thank you!" said Pan sweetly. She signed the sheet and dragged Marron to the elevator.  
  
"Pan! No! I've tried this thing. It..."  
  
"Marron! Please! Calm down!" said Pan.  
  
The doors open and she pulled Marron in. Marron watched in horror as the doors closed. Pan pushed floor 2. The elevator began to go down. It clicked every time it hit a floor. Finally floor 2's light shown and the doors opened. Pan steeped out of the elevator. Marron looked around at the elevator.  
  
"Ok! That wasn't fair."  
  
She began to exit, but the door closed in front of her.  
  
"Crap!" she yelled.  
  
She pushed the "OPEN DOORS" button, but instead of the doors opening the light beside it blinked.  
  
"Doors jammed!" read Marron.  
  
***Marron's POV*** IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!!  
  
***Marron's POV end***  
  
"MARRON!!!" yelled Pan.  
  
Marron snapped out of her daydream and looked at her friend.  
  
"Come on! Left's go!" said Pan as she grabbed Marron's wrist.  
  
Marron slowly exited the elevator.  
  
"Pan...I need to sleep." she cried.  
  
"You're not going to go see if you can get another interview?" asked Pan.  
  
"Forget that job...I need to sleep!"  
  
***A Week Later***  
  
Marron rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She looked at every single crack.........every rain-got-threw-the-cracks-and-the-wall- soaked-the-frothy-paper-covering stain. She suddenly found an interest in interior design.  
  
'I need a hobby.........or a life.........or a guy!'  
  
***A Week After That***  
  
Pan walked up to Goten's house and knock on the door (loudly). A rumble inside the house let her know someone was in there with him. A girl perhaps.  
  
'I love being nosy.' She giggled to herself.  
  
Pan searched threw her purse with one hand until she found what she was looking for. A key.  
  
'I'm such a bad girl.'  
  
She stuck the key in the lock and slowly turned it until she heard the soft click. Then She pushed open the door making as much noise as possible.  
  
"GOTEN!! I'm home!!!" she yelled.  
  
She walked threw the living room which was a mess. She went into the kitchen and looked around. Footsteps hurrying down the hall and soft whispers following them cause her to turned towards the main hallway.  
  
"Hunny!" she said loudly. "Are you here?"  
  
"Hunny?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see Goten fully dressed.  
  
"Darn! I was hoping you were doing something naughty so I could bust you!" said Pan as she snapped her finger.  
  
"Naughty? What do you want?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing much...I just came to see how you were" she said sweetly.  
  
"Riiight!" he turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Seriously." said Pan.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Goten again.  
  
"I know...about the Marron thing!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Goten as he walked away from her. Pan followed him into the next room.  
  
"Why are you letting him do that to her if..."  
  
"Shut up Pan! Shut up and drop it." yelled Goten.  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"Get out!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Fine." Pan turned to leave.  
  
"Wait...when did you find out?" asked Goten.  
  
"I've known from the beginning. The moment it happened I knew." Said Pan with her back to Goten.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about it. So don't ever bring it up...again!"  
  
"Fine. But I don't understand you anymore Goten. You were never like this."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Pan walked over to the door. She looked at Goten once more then left.  
  
***Later That Night///\\\After Work (For Pan)***  
  
Pan walked into the house and threw her stuff down on the couch.  
  
"I'm so tired! I hate working all day!" she yelled. She looked around at the house. It was the same way it was when she left that morning. That meant Marron had gone out...but where?  
  
'I'll worry about that later...I need to sleep.'  
  
Pan went into her room and flopped down onto her bed.  
  
'Finally.' She closed her eyes and some fell asleep.  
  
Marron slowly opened the front door and walked in. She looked around and noticed Pan's stuff on the couch.  
  
'Darn it! Pan's home.'  
  
Marron closed the door and snuck down the hallway and into her room. She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her and Goten (Trunks) had the best time that night. He took her to the museum and other boring crap like that. Then they went to the movies and watched some movie. She really didn't care too much for the places they went, but she loved being with him. She closed her eyes.  
  
'I can't wait for tomorrow.'  
  
OK! Finally! This chapter is 7 pages long! I hope it's long enough for you guys! Bye! 


	15. Don’t Let Go

Midnight Summer Disclaimer: Ok...I've said this at least 14 times, if you don't know now.then just frickin sue me! . I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
chocolateblood: Lol! No one was in the house, except Goten. Pan was just being noisy. ^.^  
  
Winged Angel: So.who might.vau---.be? How about giving me the next 3 letters? *nudge nudge* ^.^  
  
bluefire: Hiya, glad your back. No worries bout the reviewing thing. ^.^ Glad ya enjoying the story!  
  
karisah: The next chapter will be up.soon.very soon.like NOW! ^.^ Heehee!  
  
aqua_illusion: Lol! *looks around and whispers* No.they weren't talking about Trunks' secret! Heehee. You'll find out what they were talking about pretty soon. *coughcough*likeinthenextchapter*coughcough*.  
  
Lily: *grins* I knew you were working on Lonely Love. *snicker and rubs hands together evilly. *thinking* Now with Lonely Love back in action I CAN FINALLY RULE THE WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.*pauses and looks around* Heehee! Sorry about that! *clears throat* Anyway, I have a feeling you might like this chapter Lily! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Also, I refuse to post any more chappies up until I get a good long Chapter 20 of Lonely Love. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Quick FYI:  
  
This is for the people who've read my fic Two If By Sea.  
  
Two If By Sea: I'm taking it down. *hears gasps (lol.yeah right)* But I'll be putting it back up later. I know I'll be losing a lot of reviews but that is a risk I'm willing to take. I love that fic, but when I look back at it and read it over again. I don't like the way I wrote it. So.I'm taking it down, until MS is over then I'm going to rewrite it and put it back up! ^.^ It's gonna still follow the same storyline and when I post the chapter back up I will post a new chapter with the old revised ones. The new Two If By Sea.will be more detailed and hopefully a LOT better. ^.^  
  
  
  
NOW.ON TO THE STORY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Don't Let Go  
  
Pan typed away at her laptop, while sitting on her new fluffy white couch. The *clicking* noise of the keyboard was slowly working her nerves. She hated having to get up at 4:00 in the morning everyday to write an interview question sheet for her boss. She hated having to get up at 4:00 in the morning everyday to write and interview question sheet for her boss and HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE *click* *click*OF THE FRICKIN KEYBOARD THAT WAS SLOWLY WORKING HER NERVES. She hated having to get up at 4:00 in the morning everyday.a soft tapping sound-interrupted Pan's thoughts. She looked towards the living room door. The door slowly pushed open and Marron peeked in. Pan sighed as Marron pushed the door all the way open and strolled in. The door slammed behind her.  
  
"Marron."  
  
"Save it, Pan." Said Marron as she sat down next to Pan on the couch. "It wasn't my fault. The car broke down in front of the Mihi Train Station. So we had to walk all the way to Tokyo, and then take a taxi here. I was planning on coming home at 1:00 when it happened. It took us 2 hours to walk to Tokyo and then 2 hours to get here."  
  
Pan shook her head and went back to typing on her laptop.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Marron curiously.  
  
"Aren't you tired at all?" asked Pan still typing.  
  
Marron laughing and laid her head on Pan's shoulder.  
  
"Nope, not at all." giggled Marron.  
  
"Get off me." said Pan still typing.  
  
"No!"  
  
Pan grabbed a pillow and hit Marron with it.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Marron grabbed the pillow away from Pan and hit her back.  
  
"Fine." She laughed.  
  
Pan laughed and closed the laptop, then sat it on the table beside the couch.  
  
"Done." sighed Pan as she stretched her arms.  
  
"I'm going to bed, now." yawned Marron. She got up and walked to her room.  
  
Pan laid across the couch.  
  
'She's really must stop coming home late everyday. How does Trunks managed to do it? Isn't he supposed to be running CC?'  
  
More questions filed Pan head as her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep.  
  
***Next Day: 4:46 pm***  
  
Goten slammed his fist heavily against the thick wooden door.  
  
"Lily," he yelled, "open the door!"  
  
He slammed his fist against it two more times and continued to yell. People began poking their heads out of the door and windows to see what all of the noise was, but he ignored them and continued his assault on the wood. Finally the door swung open and an angry Lily stood in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you!" whispered Lily as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Goten sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Lily slammed the door closed and walked over to him.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." His voice squeaked a bit, Lily could tell his fighting back tears. She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
"This is wrong. I know what I'm supposed to do.but I can't. I can't let it go." He said softly.  
  
"Goten."  
  
He looked up at Lily. All she could see was the anger in his eyes. She slowly hugged him and then pulled away.  
  
"So, it's true." She asked softly. Goten nodded slowly and then looked away.  
  
"Is he in love with her or just infatuated?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lust.he's always in it for sex." said Goten. "I can't remember one steady girlfriend he's ever had."  
  
"Goten, I understand why you're mad, but I need you to ask yourself two things. Do you REALLY feel this way.and.do you want to risk your friendship to find out." said Lily softly.  
  
He looked at her, but this time with confusion.  
  
"I don't.no.NO, I don't want to risk my friendship. I'll talk to him tomorrow, if he says he's in love with her.then so be it. I'll stay out of it. Marron won't ever know the truth, until he tells her." said Goten.  
  
***Later That Day: 8:43 pm***  
  
Marron slammed-open the door and walked into the apartment laughing her head of as if she were drunk. Pan quickly ran into the living room.  
  
"Marron!" yelled Pan as grabbed the apartment door and slammed it close.  
  
"Pan, calm down! There's a reason I'm so happy." Laughed Marron. Pan walked over to Marron.  
  
"What might that reason be?" she asked half excitedly and half curiously. Marron smirked.  
  
"I've.got.A JOB!" she cheered. Pan stared in disbelief.  
  
"No way!" she screamed happily. She grabbed Marron and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Marron. I can't believe it! You're finally gonna get a life and become something." She said happily as she let her go. Marron stopped laughing and glared at Pan.  
  
"Ouch! That was cold." She said.  
  
"Oh, I mean.you know what I meant." Said Pan as she walked over to the kitchen. Marron followed.  
  
"I guess." said Marron as she sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
"We can finally get enough money to get out of here and buy a real house." said Pan.  
  
Marron looked around at their house. It was still crummy and falling apart. She near really paid attention to the rest of the house after the door was fixed. But now that she really looked at the house.a new house sounded good.  
  
"That reminds me." said Marron. "I'll be making hella more money than you."  
  
Pan turned and looked at Marron.  
  
"Say what? That's impossible. I make a LOT of money."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'll be making twice of what you make." said Marron.  
  
"Sounds like a all-nighter stripper's salary." said Pan with a smirk.  
  
"Ha! No, my jobs pretty 100% legit. I'm just working for a big company." Said Marron.  
  
"Oh. Is miss Harvard Law School a lawyer finally?" asked Pan with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny. No! I'm working for the best company ever.me." said Marron.  
  
Pan just stared at her for a few seconds.  
  
"You're starting your own business?" asked Pan.  
  
"In a way. I'm going to be writing novels. My publisher is Kat's Publishing." explained Marron happily. "They said since I like romantic novels and I use to read them 24/7.that I should just write my own. I wrote them a small sample. They said it was unbelievable. So.I'm gonna write novels for a living."  
  
Pan smiled even though she was somewhat disappointed.  
  
"I'm glad you found a job. But as for you salary.it'll have to be one hell of a book for you to get twice of what I make." She laughed. Marron stuck her tongue out at Pan and hoped out of the chair.  
  
"I've got to go get ready for my date with Goten. He wanted to celebrate with me." she said happily.  
  
Pan smile slowly faded away.  
  
"Marron."  
  
Marron turned and looked at Pan. Pan tried not to look her in the eyes, but she couldn't help it. Marron looked so calm and so.so happy, Pan couldn't ruin that.  
  
"Have fun." Said Pan disappointed by the words that escaped her mouth.  
  
"Thanks Pan." Said Marron as if she knew Pan was going to say something different.  
  
Pan watched Marron skip to her room and close the door.  
  
'I'm letting it go. It's up to you now, Trunks. You decide what's right.'  
  
  
  
Wow.emotional much?  
  
Get ready everyone.because it's about to get bumpy. On the next chapter of MIDNIGHT SUMMER. And believe me.you don't want to miss this next chapter.  
  
REMEMBER LILY!!! CHAPTER 20 of LONELY LOVE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	16. The Declaration of Love

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Nuff said!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
aqua-illusion: Hee hee. Well, let's find out if you're right. All answers are in this chapter.(  
  
Lily: Hurry Lily! I NEED Lonely Love! This is a BIG cliffhanger, so if I don't get a chapter you don't either! =P  
  
Winged Angel: TELL ME!!! I must know.  
  
Aerith Gainsborough: If you have any questions...most likely this chapter will answer them...there's probably only 2 question that I can think of that this chapter won't answer.  
  
mason: Lol. That's ok. ^.^ I hope ya like this chapter ...I do! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
O.O Wow! How long has it been? A month or so? Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but this chapter is VERY important so it took a lot of planning time. If you want to know the (pathetic) truth...I've been planning this chapter (and the next chapter) since I started the fic. THAT'S how important this chapter (and the next chapter) is! But sadly...I'm still not sure if I know exactly what I'm going to put on here. So I'll do the most dangerous thing ever...write whatever comes to my pathetic, sick, little mind. So...here we go! ^.^  
  
****///****///****  
  
Chapter 16: The Declaration of Love  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Lily pulled the car up to the front of Capsule Corporation and turned and looked at Goten in the passenger's seat.  
  
Goten looked hard at the building in front of him. Wondering what was the right thing to do? He had decided that if Trunk wanted to screw up his life with Marron that he could. But one little thing was tearing Goten apart.  
  
"Well..." said Lily when she noticed that Goten wasn't planning on opening the door anytime soon.  
  
"I can't do this, Lily. He doesn't need to know. It would..."  
  
"Oh come on Goten!" yelled Lily. "How hard is it to tell him? I mean how close are you two? You should be able to tell him stuff like this with out him freaking out and trying to ripe you apart."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Goten, I swear if you don't get out of this car I will maul you with the steering wheel and throw you out! You pulled me out of work for this. Burned is going to kill me if I don't get that essay in pronto (heehee a little to late now). SO GO!" said Lily as calm as she could.  
  
Goten slowly pulled the door handle back and then pushed the door forward. The door opened and the cool summer air rushed into the car.  
  
"Good boy...now get out!" said Lily sounding more impatient.  
  
Goten got out of the car and slammed the door. Mixed with emotions of anger towards Lily and guilt for what he was about to revile to his best friend.  
  
'Drama queen.' thought Lily as she drove off.  
  
***///***  
  
"Yes, mom." said Trunks. He anxiously prepared to push the button and hang up on his ranting mother.  
  
"TRUNKS! I SWEAR IF I FIND OUT YOU..."  
  
Trunks's hand "slipped" and the cord was ripped out of the wall. He laughed to himself as he thought of how pissed his mother was at that moment. He flopped down in his over-sized, black chair behind his desk. His mother would go complain to his father who'd prolly fly down there and cuss him out because the 'onna' bitched at him.  
  
There was a soft, yet un-ignorable knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." he said trying not to sound to aggravated.  
  
The secretary poked her head in and smiled. "Mr. Brief, you have a visitor. I tried to call you, but your line was disconnected." She said sweetly. Trunks scooted the chair over to cover up the small (yet noticeable) hole in the wall.  
  
"Let 'em in and get that phone thing checked out. I don't know what could have happened." He said with a smile. The secretary opened the door all the way and let Goten in.  
  
"Yes, sir! I'll get it checked out right away." She then turned and quickly left, closing the door behind herself.  
  
"Hey Goten." said Trunks relieved that it wasn't Pan. Goten looked around at the office as if it was the first time he'd been there.  
  
"You can sit if you want."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good to know." He said sarcastically.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" asked Trunks getting a little fed up with Goten, even though he just got there.  
  
Goten looked at the floor for a second then back at his friend.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." said Goten.  
  
By this point Trunks was a little freaked out by Goten's sudden mood swing, but said it was ok. Goten walked over to a chair, sitting in front of Trunks's desk, and sat down.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Marron." said Goten.  
  
"That's right! I wanted to tell you my new idea. I decided that I was gonna make up a new safer, more truthful lie."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know it sounds dumb. But when you hear it you'll agree that it's the best decision I've made ever since I met her."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm gonna tell her that my nickname is Goten and that my real name is Trunks Brief. And that I told her that because at that time people called me that, but now everyone's calling me Trunks. So she should start calling me that because we know each other better. See? Damn I'm good!"  
  
"Trunks I need..."  
  
"Then I'll tell her my real job is at Capsule Corp. and that I only lied to her because I was afraid she might be one of those girls who date for money...but, again, now that we know each other better, I thought that she should know."  
  
"Trunks, wait I..."  
  
"Wait Goten! This is the best part. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her and let her meet my parents. I mean she's asked about them enough, why not? Oh and by parents I mean Bulma of course. Heaven forbidden she meets Vegeta."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten curiously.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?"  
  
"What do you mean you're gonna tell her how you feel about her? You don't feel anything for her." yelled Goten.  
  
"Yes I do! I practically love her..."  
  
"Yeah, her body. You don't care about her. That's your problem! You can't ever stay focused on anything when it comes to girls. Once you have sex you'll just break her heart by dumping her. Then you'll move on." yelled Goten as he stood up.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Trunks yelled back. "Why do you care?!"  
  
"...because..." Goten said softly.  
  
"Because what?!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!"  
Tok-chan: Tsk, tsk Tokya! Watch your language! *snickers*  
  
Guy In White Coats #1: *talking to walkie-talkie* She's talking to herself again guys.  
  
*room fills up with hundreds of guys in white coats and stun guns*  
  
Tok-chan: O.O Help!  
  
****///****  
  
Anyway, I know I'm a BAD girl! I feel that love was the right word for Goten to say because...well you find out in the next chapter...or will you? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Review and you MIGHT find out! Ok.let me read over this chapter and then I'll post it! Lol. ^.^  
  
REVIEW + MONEY BY MAIL + LONELY LOVE (Chapter 20) = CHAPTER 17!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *looks around at guys in white* DARN IT!!!  
  
***///***  
  
To Lily:  
  
Obviously threatening you Lily, doesn't work! *eye twitches* So I guess I'll just have to lock you in the 'Dende Closet' with a computer and bowl of rice until you post another chapter!  
  
Mirai Vegeta: Isn't that threatening her?  
  
SHUT UP MIRAI!!!  
  
Come on Lily...*draws big puppy eyes on a piece of paper*...I updated...it's only fair that you do too.  
  
*whispers to Mirai* Get the closet ready.  
  
***///***  
  
To Everyone: Ok...well I'm outta here! But before I go...! I was wondering who all thought (or even a second) that Goten had feelings towards Trunks and not Marron? *counts hands* Ok. Now who knew before hand that Goten had feeling for Marron? DON'T LIE!!! It doesn't make you cool. ^.^ *counts hands* Ok! Thanx! NOW REVIEW!!! ^.^ Bye! 


	17. A Moment Like This

Midnight Summer  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Ok. It took me long enough, but I finally figured out how I'm going to do this chapter.  
  
Is this the last chapter? Or are there 16 more chapters to go before you finally find out who's with whom? Hmmm...I wonder. Guess we'll find out soon.  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Lily: Since you were the first to review, you're the first one I pick on. Lol. THANX for FINALLY updating. Now it's time to update again. ^.^ Also, I like the name Lonely Love...don't ever change it. ^.^  
  
aqua-illusion: Lol. So you knew? It was pretty obvious huh? Lol. You might change your mind about Trunks in this chapter? Who knows...maybe you'll hate him more. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^.^  
  
Legolas Luver: *sweat-drops* Um...hi. The fic will hopefully be started after this chapter...oops...I said too much...or did I?  
  
Lilyangel: ^.^  
  
Aerith Gainsborough: I was afraid that it was a little obvious that he liked her. Oh, btw Marron's gonna end up with...*smirks* you know better than to ask questions like that Aerith. Cause I'll never tell! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Winged Angel: O.O NOOO!!!!!!!!! That's not fair! You have to tell me! *cries* Lol.  
  
chocolateblood: Lol.  
  
Snoro: *hides* I'm updating as fast as I can...honest! *types quickly*  
  
litesea13: ^.^ Here ya go!  
  
O.O In the last chapter I only got 5 reviews...this time I got 9! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Ok...let's begin Chapter 17...the final chapter of Midnight Summer or is it?  
  
Chapter 17: A Moment Like This  
  
Trunks just stood there filled with pure shock and shame. He could no longer feel the anger that had been growing. All he could feel was emptiness. A cold, dark, bitter emptiness. Not only had he messed with Marron's mind, but also he had torn down his best friend...his only real friend. He finally felt the heat returning to his body and darted his eyes away from Goten. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"No! Don't say anything Trunks. Just go! Go find her, go tell her the story. That's obviously the closes she'll get to the truth." with that been said Goten turned around and walked out.  
  
Trunks felt the cold returning to him. Goten was wrong. He did care about Marron and he did want to be with her. He didn't only want her for her body, but now...he had to lose her. After that, he'd be alone...for good.  
  
***///***///*** Later that day...um...how about 5:30? ***///***///***  
  
Trunks watched as the trees and houses passed outside of the limousine window.  
  
What was the point in this ride? It's not like it was going to take his mind off of Marron and what Goten said. He loves her? For how long? When was he planning to tell him? Obviously today.  
  
Trunks sighed and rolled the window up. This was going to be harder than he thought. Why the hell did Goten have to ruin everything?  
  
Trunks slammed his fist against the door. 2 hours until he had to meet with Marron. He was so screwed. He knew he needed to find someway to explain it to her, but how? How would he tell her? He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and slid his finger down the buttons before finally making a decision. He slowly began to dial her number.  
  
'Here it goes.' He thought.  
  
***///***///***  
  
"Trust! Sometimes love goes a long way! Sometimes love holds its own, but when...when what?" said Marron out loud. She had finally started writing her first book, in which she titled 'Kiss Of the Sun'. Even though she swore she'd never write a romance story, she couldn't help it, it was the only thing she knew. Besides, she was a fantasy girl. Her world revolved around finding that one true love. She looked up from the computer screen and around at the room. Crumbled up papers, note cards, broken pencils, and pizza boxes surrounded her. She sighed as her stomach growled letting her know she was hungry yet again.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" she yelled as she remembered her last meal was an hour ago.  
  
The sound of a high-pitched ring filled her ears and she fell out of her seat. She pulled her self up and glared daggers at the phone.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled at the phone, utterly irritated by its ear piercing pitch that rang through the silence of the apartment.  
  
The phone ignored her demand and continued to ring, until she finally decided to go and answer it. As she reached for the phone the noise suddenly stop in midring (lol). Marron starred at the phone with curiosity of who could have been on the other line. Then she looked at it will anger. The damn thing did that on purpose. It wanted her to...the phone rang breaking her train of though. She wanted until it rang again before finally answering it.  
  
"Hello!" she said trying not to sound TOO pissed.  
  
"Marron, hey." said the voice on the other end. Marron recognized the voice immediately...but he couldn't even break the cloud of irritation that flouted above her head.  
  
"Hey Goten (A/N: Trunks)!"  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
Marron turned and looked at the monitor.  
  
"Um...not really...why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me?"  
  
Marron perked up immediately and the cloud popped (lol).  
  
"Sure...where to?" she asked sounding a little to wanting.  
  
"It's a surprise. I'll come and pick you up. Is 8:00 good?"  
  
"Yeah, 8:00 is good."  
  
"Good. See you then. Bye"  
  
"Bye." She turned the phone off and dropped it on the floor.  
  
'I guess that means I should get dressed.' she thought as she looked at the clock.  
  
***///***///***  
  
Marron looked herself over in the mirror.  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmm...I look sexier than usual.' She joked.  
  
Her hair had been split down the middle, from one ear to the other. The top had been pulled back into a tight bow and the bottom was curled into a flip (A/N: flipped out). A few strands of hair from the side fell down near her eye foaming a thick bang. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with the Chinese word for beauty written across it and black low riders. (A/N: Guess who owns that outfit? *snickers*) She grabbed her black boots and walked into the living room. The door swung open and Pan walked in dragging her briefcase and purse across the ground.  
  
"What are you so dressed up for?" asked Pan as she through her stuff onto the couch. Marron played with one her curls and smirked.  
  
"Goten's taking me somewhere for dinner." said Marron as she put on her boots.  
  
"Where?" asked Pan as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Dunno. It's supposed to be a surprise." said Marron. She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked her eyes and hair. "Perfect."  
  
Pan walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. "I guess you didn't eat everything."  
  
"Oh let me have some! I haven't eaten since 5 something." said Marron.  
  
"No! You're about to go to dinner and there's barely anything left." said Pan keeping the chips as far away from Marron as she could.  
  
"Pan, I'm serious."  
  
"I am too. I think you should..." before Pan could finish Marron jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. Then grabbed the chips and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"Fine. Take them" said Pan as she stood up. Marron stuffed the chips into her mouth.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she sat the bag down and wiped off her face.  
  
Pan nearly jumped as she heard a quick knock at the door. Marron walked over towards it and pulled it open.  
  
"Hey." said Marron with a smile as Trunks stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Hey." He said back. He looked past her at Pan who was glaring at him. "Hello Pan."  
  
"Hello...Goten." She said softly still glaring at him.  
  
Trunks looked away from her and at Marron.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Let's go...I'm starving." She said as she grabbed her coat.  
  
***///***///***  
  
Trunks watched as Marron hoped from the ledge of the balcony and began to slowly walking towards him.  
  
"I love nights like tonight." She said looking up at the sky. "They're so beautiful...so romantic."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. All he could do was smile back weakly. She was so beautiful, so gentle. He knew it was time to tell her the truth.  
  
'Don't say anything Trunks. Just go! Go find her, go tell her the story.' The words of his best friend ran through his head. He tried to block them out, but it was no use. 'That's obviously the closes she'll get to the truth.' He shook his head and looked over at Marron who had stopped walking and was looking up at the sky again.  
  
"Marron..." Trunks could hear the shakiness in his voice. Marron looked at him and smiled. Why did she have to smile?  
  
"Yes?" the wind began to blow softly and her hair swayed in it.  
  
"Marron there's something I need to tell you." He said as he began to stand. Marron's eyes lit up and she slowly approached him.  
  
"Goten, there's something I need to tell you too." She said softly.  
  
'No...no! Please don't let this be happening.' thought Trunks.  
  
"I want to go first." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to his body. "I was so afraid to tell you, but now I have a feeling that you feel the same way about me. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone ever again." Her voice became a slow whisper. "I once got my heart broken by some creep. I don't even know what I saw in him. After that I NEVER thought I could love again. But the second you came into my life, I immediately knew...that I could love again...I could love someone...you."  
  
'Marron stop!' Trunks cried in his head. "Marron..."  
  
"Shh!" she said as she put her finger to his lips. Her eyes sparked as she looked into his.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Trunks felt his whole body freeze and the world around him grew dark and quiet. A small beating noise was all he could hear. Her heart...his heart. In perfect harmony. Trunks felt a hand against his cheek and he was pulled back into reality.  
  
"I love you, too." he said softly.  
  
Marron's eye lit up again and she pressed her lips against his. Trunks pushed himself against her and returned the kiss.  
  
Neither of them would have ever imagined what would happen next... 


	18. Things We Forgot To Mention

Midnight Summer  
  
Chapter 18: Thinks We Forgot To Mention  
  
***Later***  
  
I walked down the open road alone. The hard, rocky ground triggered the memory of the stormy day I was heading towards West City. Now I'm taking that same road away from it. I looked at the calm park as I slowly passed it. I would have been walking faster if it weren't for these suitcases. I stopped in front of the park's main entrance and laughed softly. Does THIS look familiar? This is the place Goten warned me...why didn't I listen? I continued to walk down the road watching as cars flew by. I guess they were on their way to work. Work, ha!  
  
The winds changed its direction to my favor then slowed to a stop. The rain had stop an hour ago and the sun was out and bright as ever. Sunrays blazed against my body, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The dried tears on my face made it hurt and made me want to cry some more, but I couldn't...I wouldn't.  
  
Why me? Out of all the people there is to hurt...why me? What did I ever do to make him lie to me? Why did he lie to me? Most importantly...why did he say he loved me? Who would lie about that?  
  
I tried to forget about earlier this morning, but I couldn't. It was only an hour ago. How could I ever forget something like that? It pierced it's self into my mind, my heart...my life. I was stupid to have let it happen twice. I could tell from that moment on...I would never be the same again.  
  
I continued to walk down the road, but in a faster pace then before. Now I was really anxious to get away...to run away. From him...from Pan...from everyone...except Goten. He tried to help me...I should have listened...I should have listened!!!  
  
My pace soon quickened when I heard a car coming from behind me. I moved into the grass and off the road, so the car would pass without hitting me. But the car didn't pass...instead it slowed down and pulled over beside me. I stop walking at looked at the...black Mercedes Benz?  
  
A smile slowly formed on my face as the windows rolled down. Figures he'd be back. He saved me once from a pouring rain...and now from a long walk away from hell.  
  
"You going my way?" he asked with a sweet smile.  
  
I smirked and answered, "It depends on where you're going, Gohan."  
  
He looked out his window at the direction West City was in and then at me.  
  
"Far, far way from there." He said still smiling.  
  
"Yep. That's where I'm going." I said softly. I opened the passenger's door, tossed my bags into the back seat and got in. He looked back at the bags.  
  
"Why are you running away from West City?" he asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him then at the road ahead.  
  
"I've made my last mistake."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mercedes Benz (darn it!) or DBZ/GT!  
  
This chapter is a little different from the other chapters. The next chapter will help you understand this one and answer ALL of your questions...unless they're questions that aren't answered in the next chapter.  
  
Luv ya all. ^.^  
  
~SSJ Tokya 


	19. What We Leave Behind Us

Midnight Summer  
  
(A/N: Hey, for any of you, who are confused!!! CHAPTER 18 IS THE DAY AFTER CHAPTER 17. THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE TWO HOURS BEFORE CHAPTER 18 AND THE NEXT CHAPTER. Hope that helped. ^.^)  
  
Chapter 19: What We Leave Behind Us  
  
***///***///***EARLIER THAT DAY (Two Hours Ago) ***///***///***  
  
The sunlight shined through Marron's bedroom window. The light spread across the room until it reached her bed.  
  
Marron opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the window. Mistake number 1. The glare from the window nearly blinded Marron.  
  
"AHH!" she creamed as she covered her eyes and pushed herself away from the side of the bed. Mistake number 2. She ended up pushing herself to far and rolling right off the bed.  
  
***///***///***  
  
Pan heard a loud thump and looked up from the papers she was stuffing into her briefcase.  
  
"Marron's up." She sighed.  
  
***///***///***  
  
Marron stumbled out of her room, tripping over her feet, and finally falling to the floor.  
  
Pan walked pass her and into the living room.  
  
"Ok.where's my phone?!" she asked as she grabbed her purse. She opened her purse and began searching through it.  
  
Marron slowly rose to her feet and walked into the living room.  
  
"Marron, I know this is a stupid question...but...have you seen my cell phone?" asked Pan. She grabbed her coat and briefcase.  
  
"Nope." She said as she grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Dammit! Oh well. Did you have fun last night?" asked Pan quickly. Marron combed her fingers through her hair and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later, Marron. I've gotta go to work." said Pan as she opened the door.  
  
Marron watched as the wind quickly pushed her back a little while the rain fell down on her.  
  
"Ah crap! Figures! Damn rain!" said Pan as she shut the door.  
  
"Um...bye." said Marron.  
  
She turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels, but stopped when she reached channel 4 again.  
  
"Nothing's on...oh well...I'll just watch the news." Marron said as she sat the remote down.  
  
She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Marron pulled open the refrigerator door to discover...there was nothing.  
  
'Guess I should go to the store.'  
  
She walked into the back to take a shower.  
  
"Today we have an interview with Mr. Brief about Capsule Corporation's new product." said the reporter on the TV.  
  
***Many minutes later***  
  
Marron walked out of her room, brushing her hair into a bow.  
  
"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on baby let me know." She sang. She dropped the brush and grabbed her keys.  
  
"Oh oh! If you really want me just reach out and touch me something...something...something...oh! Oh!" she finished as she turned off the TV. She pulled her coat over her orange halter-top and walked towards the door.  
  
As she opened the door, and walked out into the rain, the wind blow at her with full force.  
  
'Let's see. Mauna's diner is much closer than any fast food restaurant...so I guess I'll go there.'  
  
Marron looked around at the busy streets. People were running around and the traffic was horrible.  
  
'Man, I'll soon be one of those people. Running around and such. Cause I've got a job! I knew I had to grow up some day.' She giggled to herself.  
  
She walked for a few minutes through the streets in the direction of the diner until she finally reached it. She ran inside and walked up to the front booth, then took a seat next to a large man wearing a construction suit and hat.  
  
"Hi!" said Marron sweetly.  
  
"Hi!" the man said back, staring hard at Marron. "You from round here?"  
  
"Yeah, I only live a few blocks from this place. What about you?"  
  
"Nope. Nice shirt!"  
  
"Um...thanks. So...um...is construction what brought you here?"  
  
"I'm not a construction worker."  
  
"O! So why do you wear the clothes and hat?"  
  
"I don't!" said the man. Marron looked him up and down.  
  
"O...k!" said Marron.  
  
"Your very pretty lady." said the man getting a little closer.  
  
"Riiight!" Marron looked at her watch quickly. "O! Look at the time. I've gotta get back to work. It was nice talking to you. Bye!"  
  
Marron quickly got up.  
  
"I know where you live." said the man coldly. "I'm gonna get you, Blondie!"  
  
Marron ran out of the diner and down the block until she reached a newspaper stand. That was...while different. She walked underneath the stand's top, which reached out towards the street, getting out of the rain.  
  
'Ok...that was scary! Where am I gonna eat now?'  
  
She leaned on the stand and sighed. This was NOT her day.  
  
"Hey, having a bad day?" asked a friendly voice beside her.  
  
She looked at the person talking to her and nodded. He was a tall, cut man with a beautiful smile and he looked about a few years older than her. He looked extremely hot in the jeans and lose shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Aw, I hate that!" he laughed.  
  
Marron shock her head when she release she was starring at him.  
  
"Me too." She said softly.  
  
"You want a newspaper or magazine? They can distract a person pretty good. You'll forget all of your problems...well, till you're done with it."  
  
"Yeah, but a lot of them can cause new problems." laughed Marron, just so she could hear his laugh again.  
  
Sure enough he laughed too.  
  
"I guess you're right." he laughed.  
  
"I'll take one anyway." She said with a smile.  
  
He smiled at her again. It took every bone in her body to stop herself from collapsing and melting onto the floor.  
  
"By the way, my name is Zinuchu. But my friends call me Zin (A/N: *snickers to self*)."  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
"I'm Marron." She said sweetly.  
  
He picked up a magazine.  
  
"This issue has every girl's favorite subject on it. I'm pretty sure you'll like it too. It's about that so-called heartthrob, Trunks Brief. He makes me look bad."  
  
"I doubt he's cuter than you, Zin (A/N: *snickers again*)!" said Marron. She gasped when she realized what she said.  
  
"Thanks!" he said sweetly. "But I think he's got me beat."  
  
He handed her the magazine.  
  
"That's him on the front cover."  
  
She looked down at the picture. Her eye widened and she nearly screamed when she saw the picture on the front cover. She looked up at Zin.  
  
"Are you...sure...that's...him? That's...Trunks Brief?" asked Marron her voice cracked and she was slightly shaking.  
  
"Yeah that's him, Trunks Brief." Said Zin glaring at the picture.  
  
"Trunks Brief, eh?" said Marron.  
  
At that moment everything stopped and she felt her heart break.  
  
She shut her eyes but quickly opened them again.  
  
"That bastard!" she cried.  
  
Zin looked at her curiously.  
  
"He lied to me! He said his name was Goten! Why the hell would he do that? Why would he lie about his fuckin name? Zin, who is he?"  
  
"He's the president of Capsule Corporation..."  
  
"Where's that?" asked Marron angrily.  
  
Zin pointed down the road. Marron could see a huge building in the distance.  
  
"That one?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Thanks Zin!" She said softly. She ran, out into the rain, in the direction CC was in.  
  
***///***///***At Capsule Corporation***///***///***  
  
"So...you're finally going to tell her?" asked Goten angrily.  
  
"Yes...no! Yes! I am...not!" Trunks sat down in the chair. "I can't!"  
  
"Why can't you?" asked Goten nearly yelling.  
  
"Because...I...fell like I'm in love with her." said Trunks.  
  
"Liar!" said Goten angrily.  
  
"I'm serious! I know I'm not in love with her...yet! I just love her. I don't get it. I've spent my life going from one woman to the next, but Marron comes along. I like her body, so I lie to her. We then spend time together, and I end up loving her. I never knew what these damn feeling were until I meet her." said Trunks.  
  
"I told you to end this along time ago. Now you're screwed. I'm warning you ahead of time. When you tell her...she's going to snap. Marron is a fairytale girl. She can stretch this. You lied to her plenty of times. About where you live, your name, your life. She's going to rip you open." said Goten coldly.  
  
"Wow...thanks Goten!" said Trunks sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious! Good luck explaining anything." said Goten as he hopped off Trunks' desk.  
  
"Goten...I'm gonna let her go ok! So quit bitchin!"  
  
"What! Why you do that?! I thought you loved her."  
  
"I'm doing it because of YOU!" yelled Trunks.  
  
That hit Goten hard.  
  
"What? What do I..."  
  
"Miss please! You can't go back there with out an appointment!" a voice outside Trunks's door yelled interrupting Goten.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Trunks walking towards the door.  
  
"Miss if you don't go back now, I'll be forced to call security. Miss! MISS! Security!"  
  
Trunks' office door flew open and Marron walked in. She was soaking wet and looked pissed. She glared deeply at Trunks.  
  
"So...it's true! You did lie to me! What else did you lie about Trunks? Besides your name, job...and feelings for me? Huh?" asked Marron.  
  
"Marron...I'm sorry! I know you probably don't want to hear this, but...I didn't lie about my feelings for you! I swear...  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Marron covering her ears. "I don't even know why I am here. It's not like...no...it's happening again."  
  
"Marron listen! I didn't mean to...well I did but I...I shouldn't have. Please forgive me Marron. Please! I do care about you."  
  
Goten closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want to be there.  
  
"Goten...I mean Trunks tell me...are you really IN LOVE with me...or was that just an act?" asked Marron, scared to death of the answer.  
  
Trunks opened his mouth, but he knew the truth. He couldn't lie to her. He did like her.or even love her, but he wasn't in love with her. He just closed his mouth and looked away.  
  
"I didn't think so." She whispered.  
  
The security people ran into Trunks office.  
  
"Miss, we're gonna have to ask you to leave with us." One said as he took Marron's arm.  
  
"Let her go." yelled Trunks.  
  
The guard let go of Marron and walked out of his office with the other close behind.  
  
"You know it's funny how this is the second time something like this has happened to me. The second time I've been involved with someone like YOU!" said Marron coldly. "The first time I cried my eyes out. I thought I was the problem. Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe I was too rude or something. Maybe he wanted to get away from me. I blamed myself. Then I shut out the world. I turned to those romance books and I obsessed about becoming the perfect girl. As I softened up, I became some kind of fairytale girl. Then you came into my life. I soaked up everything you said, even though some of it seemed weird. Goten and Pan tried to stop me from fall in love with someone I barely knew, but I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought my fairytale would come true. I was wrong. I was SO stupid."  
  
She looked over at Goten then back at Trunks.  
  
"But you know what? If I could take back everything that happened this month...I wouldn't." Her words took Goten and Trunks by surprise. "One, because I loved being with you. Two, because now I know what a jackass guys can be. I never thought I make a big life changing mistakes, but you...you were that mistake. Thanks. Now I know what I shouldn't do...try to fall in love. I will NEVER make the same mistake again. Goodbye Trunks!" she cried.  
  
She turned and walked out of his office and the door closed behind her. Marron held back her tears as she walked down the isle pass the employees and finally out of CC.  
  
***///***///***Back In Trunks's Office***///***///***  
  
"Don't go after her, Trunks." said Goten.  
  
"I didn't know...I'd hurt her so much. Twice? Dammit! Goten...why did I do that?" asked Trunks softly.  
  
"I don't know!" said Goten.  
  
He looked out of the window. He watched Marron run down the street.  
  
"What happens next?" asked Trunks.  
  
'I lose her.' thought Goten as he watched her run out of sight. 


	20. Midnight Summer

Midnight Summer  
  
Chapter 20: Midnight Summer  
  
"So, I ran home and packed up my stuff and got out of there!" said Marron softly.  
  
"So...he lied to you about everything?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"Every single thing. Just like that one before him." said Marron softly.  
  
She looked out the window of the passenger seat and watched the tree as they flew passed them.  
  
"Twice? Damn, I really do need to get you far away from here. Where do you want to go?" asked Gohan.  
  
Marron looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Tokyo!" she answered sounding a little too wanting.  
  
Gohan laughed and turned the car around.  
  
"Ok...on to Tokyo." He said sweetly.  
  
Marron smiled and turned towards the window again.  
  
"Thus ending the tale of my life in West City and the beginning of a new one in Tokyo." she said softly.  
  
"And what would you call it?" asked Gohan. Marron looked at him curiously.  
  
"Call what?"  
  
"The tale? The tale that ended...what would you call it?"  
  
Marron thought for a while. Then it hit her.  
  
"I know! In every romance novel I've ever read there was that one event ...the event was so big and so meaningful and that's usually the title of the book. Title's a little mixed up, but you know what they're trying to tell you. So, the biggest event that took place in my life deserves to be the title of this tale." explained Marron.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"My tale of the.'Midnight Summer'."  
  
THE END  
  
Um.that's all! Please don't hurt me! *hides* Thanks all those who read and reviewed. I don't really know what to say! Um.bye! *runs*  
  
I'M NOT DOME WITH YOU PEOPLE. THERE'S A FEW MORE STUFF COMING UP...SO READ IT DARN IT. ^,^ 


	21. Thank You::

MIDNIGHT SUMMER

THANK YOU PAGE 

Ello and welcome to the last chapter of MS! The 'Thank You' chapter! 

I would like to thank the following people for being so kind as to review!!! I'd also like to give awards to certain people who did certain things that helped me turn this fic into one of the greatest fanfictions I've ever written.

Thank you for Reviewing:

***chuckles at last part* **

Aerith Gainsborough   Akira 

**Annie Potter**

**aqua_illusion **

**Ashley**

**B*Chan**

**blue fire**

**Burned Vamp**

**chocolateblood**

**Crystal Lily**

**Dark Dragon**

**Disclaimer Dawn**

**Heather**

**Jeez**

**karisah**

**kindacute**

**Legolas Luver**

**leona**

**Lily**

**Lilyangel**

**litesea13**

**mandraco**

**Marron**

**masonori**

**Meggy Weggy**

**Midnight Lily**

**Mirai-Trunks's #1 Fangirl**

**Rachel**

**Saturnmksh12**

**SaiyanPassion**

**SCAV**

**Shadow Phenix**

**Soteira, formerly Sotari**

**Vegeta4k**

**Winged Angel**

Ok………now for the awards. 

**Aerith Gainsborough**: Thanks for reviewing every chapter. *gives a stuffed Zin doll*

**aqua_illusion**: Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter. *gives a stuffed Vegito doll*

**Lily**: Thanks for letting me use you in this fic and letting me threaten you…even though it obviously didn't work. *gives a stuffed Midnight Summer Goten doll*

**Snoro**: Thanks for really scaring me into writing more. ^.^ *gives a stuffed pissed SSJ Vegeta doll*

**LL**: Thanks for always pointing out the obvious. *curses under breath and gives a stuffed Dragon Ball Goku doll with one leg missing*

**Dark Dragon**: *smirks and gives stuffed GT Trunks doll that is wearing the 'gay' outfit*

**Soteira, formerly Sotari, Heather, Burned Vamp, Shadow Phenix, karisah, chocolateblood, and Winged Ange**l: *gives all a stuffed Midnight Summer Marron doll each*

**Lily and Aerith Gainsborough**: ^^ Thanks for the e-mails. *gives them both stuffed Zin dolls while smirking to self* 

That's all. My time is up! But before I leave I want to than EVERYONE who reviewed! You're the best!!! Love ya all! Bye!

~**SSJ Tokya**


	22. Alternate Endings::

Hey everybody! Thanks again for reviewing. Luv ya lots! ^.^  
  
Here's the alternate ending I was talking about! It starts with chapter 18 and ends at 20. Originally, chapter 16 was a filter and had nothing to do with Goten's confusion and chapter 17 ended with Marron sleeping with Trunks (but not a lemon) instead of that 'we need to talk' stuff. Also, in the real one, Marron went home. In this one...she sleep with him (no lemon).  
  
LET'S BEGIN! MIDNIGHT SUMMER'S ALTERNATE ENDING...S!!!  
  
(Chapter 17: ???) (!---Enter Chapter 17 Here---!(  
  
(Chapter 18: Thinks We Forgot To Mention)  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
I walked down the open road alone. I remember the stormy day I was heading towards West City. Now I'm taking that same road away from it. I looked at the calm park as I slowly passed it. I would have been walking faster if it weren't for these suitcases. I stopped in front of the parks main entrance. I remember the day that Goten warned me...why didn't I listen? I continued to walk down the road watching as cars flew by. I guess they were on their way to work.  
  
The winds changed its direction to my favor then slowed to a stop. I could soon fill the sun's rays blazing against my back. But I couldn't bring myself to care. The dried tears on my face made my face hurt and made we wanna cry some more.  
  
Why me? Out of all the people there is to hurt...why me? What did I ever do to make him lie to me? Why did he lie to me? Most importantly...why did he say he loved me?  
  
I tried to forget about earlier this morning. But I couldn't. It was only an hour ago. How could I ever forget something like that? It pierced it's self into my mind, my heart...my life. I could tell from that moment on...I would never be the same again.  
  
I continued to walk down the road, but in a faster pace then before. Now I was really anxious to get away...to run away. From him...from Pan...from everyone...except Goten. He tried to help me...I should have listened...I should have listened!!!  
  
My pace soon quickened when I heard a car coming from behind me. I moved into the grass and off the road, so the car would pass without hitting me. But the car didn't pass...it pulled over beside me. I stop walking at looked at the car. It was a black...Mercedes Benz.  
  
A smile slowly formed on my face as the windows rolled down. I nearly screamed with joy when I realized who it was. Figures he'd be back. He saved me once from a pouring storm...and now from a lost walk.  
  
"You going my way?" he asked with a sweet smile.  
  
I smirked and answered, "It depends on where you're going, Gohan."  
  
He looked out his window at the direction West City was in and then at me.  
  
"Far, far way from there." He said still smiling.  
  
"Yep. That's where I'm going." I said softly. I opened the passenger's door, tossed my bags into the back seat and got in. He looked back at the bags.  
  
"Why are you running away from West City?" he asked curiously.  
  
I looked at him then at the road ahead.  
  
"I loved and learned...again."  
  
(Chapter 19: What We Leave Behead Us)  
  
***REMINISING: Earlier That Day***  
  
The sunlight shined through the windows of the Capsule House, brightening it immediately and waking Marron.  
  
Marron slowly opened her eyes. Still wrapped in the satin covers, she sat up. She yawned and looked over at the sleeping boy beside her.  
  
She leaned over and softly kissed him on his forehead. 'Goodbye, Goten.' She whispered into his ear. Marron slowly ran her hands through his soft lilac hair, then turned and climbed out of the bed.  
  
(A/N: O.o)  
  
***//***LATER THAT DAY AT MARRON'S HOUSE***///***  
  
Pan walked into the living room and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Ok.where is my phone?!" she asked out loud to know one in particular. She opened her bag and began searching threw it. She was about to throw her purse down, when the door opened.  
  
"Hey Marron." said Pan with a smile. Marron smiled back as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Have a good night?" joked Pan.  
  
"Shut up." laughed Marron as she walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I know this is a stupid question...but...have you seen my cell phone?" asked Pan.  
  
Marron turned on the TV.  
  
"Nope." She said as she grabbed the remote.  
  
"Darn. Oh well. I'll see you later, Marron. I've gotta go to work." said Pan as she ran out of the door.  
  
"Um...bye." Said Marron.  
  
She began to flip threw the channels, but stopped when she reached channel 4 again.  
  
"Nothing's on...oh well...I'll just watch the news." Marron said as she sat the remote down.  
  
"Today's story is about Capsule Corporation's newest product. And the secret relation between the President of CC and his mysterious girlfriend."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh great. I hate those stupid stories. Why don't they just stay out of his personal life? Losers." Marron said as she turned the channel.  
  
"Mr. Briefs talked to us about the new product from CC. Here's what he had to say." Said the news reporter on TV.  
  
Marron's jaw-drooped as she saw Goten on the TV talking to the reporter.  
  
"So...Mr. Brief. What is it about this..."  
  
Marron turned of the TV and jumped off of the couch.  
  
'Goten...is Trunks Brief? No...that can't be true. It's impossible. I've got to find out.'  
  
Marron grabbed her coat and ran out of the house.  
  
She slowly approached CC.  
  
'It can't be true. There had to be some kind of mistake. Something is not right...' she thought as she entered the building.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and looked around at the inside of the building. It was beautiful. She walked up to the front desk and smiled at the secretary. The sectary stopped typing and looked at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Um.can I speak to Mr. Brief...please." She asked. The sectary just looked at her.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does he expect you in any kinda way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no!" she went back to typing on her computer.  
  
"But...you don't understand...I really need to see him."  
  
"No."  
  
Marron looked around at the building.  
  
"Look. I'm Marron Chestnut...I"  
  
"You're Marron Chestnut?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The secretary jumped up.  
  
"I am so sorry Ms. Chestnut. I'll take you to his office right away."  
  
"Wait...how do you know about me?"  
  
"He's always talking about you...Ms. Chestnut."  
  
Marron felt sick.  
  
'So...it's true.' She thought as she walked down the hall with the secretary.  
  
They stopped in front of his office.  
  
"Just let your self in...I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you." said the secretary before she turned and walked away.  
  
Marron gripped the doorknob tightly.  
  
'Here's goes nothing.' She said softly.  
  
Remember when we held on in the rain  
  
The night we almost lost it  
  
Once again we can take the night into tomorrow  
  
***///**In Trunks' Office**///***  
  
Trunks glared at Goten.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
"You heard me!" yelled Goten.  
  
"No...what I heard couldn't possibly be right. Cause what I heard you say was that you told Marron to say away from me. And since I know that you know better, that can't be right." yelled Trunks as he stood up.  
  
"Trunks...you've gone to far with this. I'm gon'na end it. Now!" said Goten as he continued to glare at his friend.  
  
"Goten...I..." Trunks stopped in mid-sentence as his office door slowly opened.  
  
"Marron!" cried Goten as Marron walked into the room.  
  
Living on feelings  
  
Touching you I feel it all again  
  
"So...it's true. You name is Trunks...not Goten." She said softly.  
  
"Marron...I can explain..."  
  
"Don't bother...the whole situation speaks for it's self." Said Marron as she glared at Trunks.  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
  
"Marron...look..."  
  
"Trunks...why did you lie to me?" she asked.  
  
"I...I..." Trunks stopped and looked over at Goten, "I don't know."  
  
Marron also looked at Goten.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten. I should have listen to you." She said as she turned to leave.  
  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
  
Loving you makes life worth living  
  
"Marron wait!" cried Trunks. Marron looked at him.  
  
"Marron, I wasn't lying to you when I told you I loved you. I swear! I was a fool for lying to you and I'm sorry...but I could tell you who I was...because I feel in love with you and you feel in love with me...I didn't want you to hate me."  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
The night we held on till the morning  
  
Marron turned around and glared at him.  
  
"No! I didn't fall in love with you. I fell in love with Goten. I don't even know who the hell you are. You lied to me about everything...you can't be in love with me. No one could hurt someone they loved this much. When were you planning on tell me the truth Trunks?" cried Marron.  
  
You know you'll never love that way again  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Enough said." She said as she turned to leave again.  
  
The way you used to touch me felt so fine  
  
We kept our hearts together down the line  
  
"Marron, I didn't mean to hurt you. And I do love you...I swear I love you." cried Trunks.  
  
A moment in the soul can last forever  
  
Comfort and keep us  
  
"Marron, he's telling the truth." said Goten. Marron turned and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He isn't lying...he did fall in love with you. I understand that you are mad about him lying and he was stupid for doing that. Everything he said or may say might be a lie.but when he said he loves you, he was telling the truth." Said Goten as he walked towards the blonde.  
  
"Goten...you're such a sweet person. You were here for me the whole time. You tried to warn me when everyone else lied to me. I'm sorry for doubting you." She hugged Goten. Then turned and looked at Trunks.  
  
Help me bring the feeling back again  
  
"But as for him I couldn't give a damn about his feelings and I don't ever wanna see him again." She cried.  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
  
She turned and walked out of the building.  
  
"Go after her." said Trunks. Goten watched as she walked down the hall.  
  
"No." he said sofltly.  
  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
  
"What?! Fine, I'll do it." said Trunks as he walked over to the door.  
  
Loving you makes life worth living  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
The night we held on till the morning  
  
Goten blocked his way.  
  
"No! Just stay away from her, Trunks. You did enough damage."  
  
You know you'll never love that way again  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
Trunks watched as she left the building.  
  
***//**AT MARRON'S APARTMENT**//***  
  
Marron cried as the memories came back to her. Everything they had ever done. Everything. Including what happened yesterday. She gave herself to him...someone she didn't even know...a complete stranger. She suddenly felt sick.  
  
"I have to get away from here." She cried. She ran to her closet and pulled out her suitcase.  
  
Didn't we have the beat of times  
  
When love was young and new?  
  
Furiously she threw her clothes into the suitcase. Memories, good and bad, began to fill her head again.  
  
Couldn't we reach inside and find  
  
The world of me and you?  
  
We'll never lose it again  
  
"I'll never...love anyone ever again." She cried.  
  
Cause once you know what love is  
  
You never let it end  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
  
Marron threw herself on her bed and began crying...harder than ever.  
  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
  
Loving you makes life worth living  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
She then pulled herself to her feet. She took one more look at her room before she ran out of her room and out of the house. Suitcases in her hand, showing that she was serious.  
  
The night we held on till the morning  
  
You know you'll never love that way again  
  
Didn't we almost have it all  
  
(Chapter 20: Midnight Summer)  
  
"So...he lied to you about everything?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"Every single thing." said Marron softly.  
  
She looked out the window of the passenger seat and watched the tree as they flew passed them.  
  
"Whoa, I really do need to get you far away from here. Where do you wanna go?" asked Gohan.  
  
Marron looked at Gohan and smiled. "So...he lied to you about everything?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"Every single thing." said Marron softly.  
  
She looked out the window of the passenger seat and watched the tree as they flew passed them.  
  
"Whoa, I really do need to get you far away from here. Where do you wanna go?" asked Gohan.  
  
Marron looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Tokyo!" she answered sounding a little too wanting.  
  
Gohan laughed and turned the car around.  
  
"Ok...on to Tokyo." He said sweetly.  
  
Marron smiled and turned towards the window again.  
  
"Thus ending the tale of my life in West City and the beginning of a new one in Tokyo." She said softly.  
  
"And what would you call them?" asked Gohan. Marron looked at him curiously.  
  
"Call what?"  
  
"The tales? The tale that ended and the one that begin...what would you call them?"  
  
Marron thought for a while. Then it hit her.  
  
"I know. In every romance novel I've ever read there was one main event that took place...the event was so big and so meaningful. And that was usually the title of the book. So, the biggest even that took place in my life deserves to be the title of this tale." explained Marron.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"My tale of the.'Midnight Summer'."  
  
THE END  
  
"Tokyo!" she answered sounding a little too wanting.  
  
Gohan laughed and turned the car around.  
  
"Ok...on to Tokyo." He said sweetly.  
  
Marron smiled and turned towards the window again.  
  
"Thus ending the tale of my life in West City and the beginning of a new one in Tokyo." She said softly.  
  
"And what would you call them?" asked Gohan. Marron looked at him curiously.  
  
"Call what?"  
  
"The tales? The tale that ended and the one that begin...what would you call them?"  
  
Marron thought for a while. Then it hit her.  
  
"I know. In every romance novel I've ever read there was one main event that took place...the event was so big and so meaningful. And that was usually the title of the book. So, the biggest even that took place in my life deserves to be the title of this tale." explained Marron.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"My tale of the.'Midnight Summer'."  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
***  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading both endings. I hope I made a smart decision and put the right ending up.  
  
From the beginning, my first idea was that some guy hurt her before and that how she got the way she did (all fairytale-like). But I forgot to add that in the first chapter, so I decided to bring it up later. But when I wrote this ending (the A/E) I forgot to add it. I remember it later and decided I'd have to rewrite the whole ending. While doing so I decided I didn't want her to sleep with him. So I took that out. Later while writing chapter 19, I decided to add a funny little scene to keep you guys glued, because I though that the A/E's chapter 19 sucked. (I was bored when I was rereading it. Now that's sad.) Then I decided, I didn't like the idea of her finding out who he was on TV. Because I didn't like the way I set it up. So I changed it. I added the ultra hot guy named Zin. (I bet none of you can guess why I named him Zin! Lol.) I really don't know why I added him, but it was fun to write his part. Lol! Then I reread A/E's chapter 19 and decided I didn't like the way I made her cry so hard about the situation. If I was her I'd be mad when I found out. VERY MAD. Then I'd cry later. So I made it that way. The Gohan idea was perfect to me. So I only changed a bit of dialogue to go along with the other chapter. The reason I made her leave was because I didn't want this fic to end with her forgiving him so easily. (I mean it happened to her twice. She never forgave the other guy.why would she forgive Trunks?) I thought it would be better if I got her away from him and the others. The reason she didn't leave Pan some kind of note is because she is trying to start a new life and didn't want to have to drag Pan along. I figured that the readers would decide that on their own, but I told you here just incase you didn't get it. ^-^ The reason I added Gohan is because I needed to get her somewhere to end the fic. I didn't want to end it with her walking down the highway to another city and I didn't want to write her going to another city and settling down and doing whatever else she needs to do. Because I thought I'd never finish the fic and you guys would get bored after awhile. So I decided since Gohan "save" her before, it would be nice if he was there to "save" her again. For those who thought it was a little to cliché or too coincidental, sorry. But I've had a lot of coincidental things happen to me. Like, not seeing someone for years, and then talking about them, when I turn around I see them for the first time in YEARS! That was scary! But, anyway that's why I put that in here. Because things like that happen ever day. I hope I explained it all! If you have any question, comments, or anything else. PLEASE put them in your review. Don't be afraid to!  
  
Ok...I love when people tell why they wrote their fic a certain way and stuff like that...so...I decided to write a full description on why I wrote my fic the way I did.  
  
Also, just for the heck of it, can everyone who reads this please try to guess why I named the boy Zin? Even if you can only think of something like "Because you like the name" (*avoids eye contact with everyone*). It's ok! I'll e-mail you the answer if ya want.^.^  
  
Also, please tell me if I made the right decision in putting the final ending up. If you liked the A/E better, please tell me. Because I'm putting this up on my site I wanna know which ending will make more people like this fic.  
  
ALSO, for anyone who was wondering. The girl at the desk (Chapter 13 and 14) was NOT Paris (Paresu). I didn't notice until I reread the story for the third time.  
  
Well! I hope you guys love this fic as much as I do! Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
TTFN!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM  
  
My websites:  
  
DBZ/GT:   
  
Anime: 


End file.
